Loved by Death
by AiramS
Summary: Ironically enough it was Demeter who finally got Persephone to forgive her husband. Anything but willingly though.
1. The Agreement

**A/N: Okay, so this is not going to be a oneshot (for once). I'm not sure exactly how many chapters, but I do know that next chapter is going to be a bit longer than the current one.**

 **If interested you can also find it on my website, which you can find on my profile.**

 **Here I will post next chapter every Friday. It might take a bit longer to post it here because it's a bit more of a complicated process.**

 **Anyway, I don't own Greek Mythology, though I'm curious to whom would actually attempt to sue be of I said that I did. The Greek government?**

 **Enjoy, and please review; either good or bad.**

* * *

When Hades had first taken her, Persephone had been furious. How dared he to grab her off the ground as if she was some mere mortal? She was a _goddess_ , daughter of two out of the six Originals. She was the goddess of Spring, born by the goddess of the Earth and sired by the King of Gods and Ruler of the Sky. She wasn't some man's mere _plaything_.

It hadn't helped much to realise that she wasn't there to please Hades. At least in that way. No, instead she found that the King of the Underworld, Ruler of Death, had fallen in love with her, however ludicrous that might be. He hadn't taken her in order to force her to share his bed. He took her with the plan to marry her, to make her Queen of the Underworld.

But still, Persephone was furious. She screamed and raged, cried and did everything in her power to make him miserable. Every gift he sent her was either sent back unopened or only reluctantly accepted, ever plea to talk went unanswered. She refused to eat or to let him show her around her new home. Instead she barricaded herself in her room, ignoring him and his many attempts to reach her. He tried persuasion, anger and finally pleading, but the Lord of the Underworld was unable to make his own wife speak a single word to him.

Persephone wanted her husband to be miserable and she succeeded immensely well.

* * *

She wasn't the only thing he had to worry about either. He still had his many duties as King of the Underworld, and these duties only grew as Demeter raged over her lost daughter. Thousands of mortals died every day of starvation as Demeter refused to serve her duty as the Goddess of the Earth. Finally Zeus had enough, and sent Hermes as a messenger to the Underworld under the explicit order not to return without Persephone.

Hades received the messenger with grim determination. He told Hermes – didn't ask, never asked, because the only person Hades had ever asked anything of was his wife – that he would send Persephone with him after one last goodbye.

Thinking that Hades merely wanted one last quick round in the sheets with his wife, and unwilling to refuse the feared Lord anything, Hermes willingly agreed to wait.

For the first time ever Hades barged into Persephone's room without at least trying to ask for permission – a question that had always gone unanswered anyway – and ignored her indignant command that he immediately leave.

"I love you," he vehemently told her.

Persephone shot him a look filled with disgust. "And I hate you," she answered.

Hades merely laughed, drily and bitterly. "I'm quite aware, my dear wife," he told her. "But nevertheless I have no intention to lose you. To anyone. Even the King of Gods."

Persephone's eyes widened. "Zeus have commanded that you release me," she guessed, the hope and joy evident in her voice. It hurt Hades even more than her earlier declaration of hatred.

"Yes."

Triumph was clear in her face. "Even you can't go against Zeus," she told him.

"And there are laws even Zeus can't go against," her husband answered her.

Persephone frowned. Which laws? She supposed he could try to force her to make an oath on Styx, but she knew he wouldn't succeed. She was too stubborn, wanted to leave too badly.

Instead Hades went to a bowl of fruit standing on a nearby table. He'd made sure there was always food freely available for Persephone in the hope that his wife would one day actually eat something. Now, however, he had no more time for waiting.

Picking of a pomegranate at random he tore it open and bit into it, careful not to swallow, and turned towards his reluctant wife. In three strides he was at her side and then he kissed her.

It wasn't like he'd imagined their first kiss to be like. He'd imagined that he'd slowly win Persephone over, get her to fall in love with him, and their first kiss would be gentle, sweet and, most importantly, consensual.

Instead his own wife struggled against him as he pressed her against his chest, a firm hand holding her head still. She bit him, and the metallic taste of blood mixed with the juice of the pomegranate. Still he kissed her until he was sure the seeds had slid down her throat, sealing her destiny. Only then did he let her go.

Persephone pushed against him with horror written across the face. She knew the unwritten rules as well as he did. No one who had eaten the food of the Underworld could leave it. He'd won.

Except, looking at her wounded face, he felt like anything but a winner.

* * *

As expected it didn't go smoothly from there. Zeus was furious, Demeter even more so. She didn't care about the unwritten rules, she wanted her daughter home with her, safe from her beast of a husband.

Zeus, however, overruled her. "She ate the fruit of the underworld," he told his sister and earlier lover. "I cannot force Hades to give her up. However," he added as he saw that she was about to protest. "You shall have her back. You daughter ate seven seeds and for seven months she shall remain with her husband. For the remaining five she shall be with you."

He turned towards Hades. "You will not force or trick her to eat anymore of the Underworld's food," he ordered. "You got your wife, and as she's been with you for a bit over eight months, it is now Demeter's turn."

Hades considered refusing. He considered threatening Zeus with a war if he didn't give him what he wanted. But then he thought of his wife, and the loathing in her eyes, which just barely covered her misery. He knew that she was feeling homesick. Hopefully letting her return for only a short time would help alleviate this and not merely give Demeter time to pit his own wife against him.

Still he needed one assurance.

"On one condition," he said. "If I can neither force nor trick or persuade Persephone to eat the food of my world, then Demeter cannot do the same to make her daughter take the vow of the virgin goddess."

Zeus startled. "The virgin goddess? You can't take that vow without being untouched, and surely you have already..." his voice died out as he realised the truth. "You haven't slept with her." It was clear that this was merely incomprehensible to the insatiable Zeus.

Hades didn't answer, and he knew that Zeus wondered if there was truth to the rumours that he was also dead from the waist down. He could have told him that the exact opposite was truth, that he yearned to make love to his wife, dreamed of it, but refused to do so by force. He could have said all of this, but he stayed quiet.

Zeus cleared his throat awkwardly. "Very well. Demeter, I forbid you from forcing, persuading, tricking or even asking Persephone to take the vow of the virgin goddess or any similar vow."

Demeter made a move to protest, but a single glance from Zeus silenced her. The King of Gods then turned towards his brother.

"You have until sunrise," he told him. "I suggest you spend the hours with your wife."

Hades nodded gravely. "Very well," he told her brother. "I shall send her up tomorrow."

And pretend that his heart didn't ache painfully at the mere thought.


	2. The Reunion

**A/N: Chapter two! Yeah!**

 **Please comment with any thoughts you might have, and if you can't wait for chapter three it's going to be published on my website, which you can find on my profile, on Friday - it'll be uploaded on FanFiction a day or two later. Anyway; enjoy!**

* * *

That night Hades walked to his wife chambers and sat down next to her as he told her about the outsome of his meeting with her parents. It was clear from her eyes that it was less than she'd hoped for, but also more than she'd feared she would get.

"Five months," she murmured thoughtfully. "When will I leave?"

"Tomorrow."

The surprise was evident in her face. "So soon?"

"Apparently the time that you've already spent here counts." He hesitated, before reaching out and gently touching her cheek. "I shall miss you," he told her.

She neither welcomed nor denied his touch. "I shan't," she answered.

He smiled bitterly as he looked at his wife, whom he loved so passionately. "I know," he answered.

She turned her back to him.

"Leave me," she told him. "I need to pack."

"No," he answered calmly. "Pack if you will, but this is my last day with you for five months. I will not waste it being separated. I'll help you pack if you wish me to."

"I don't."

He shrugged, and merely looked on as she packed for her long-awaited (on her part) return home. It was surprisingly fascinating for him to watch. Not only did he get to enjoy the sight of his wife in all her beauty, but he also got to see her indecision.

Should she pack some of the many beautiful gowns he'd given her in her time here, or stubbornly hold on to the childish, white clothes of her past? She could still wear white as she was as virginal as the day he'd seen her picking flowers on the meadow. But she'd always hated the clothes. Its heavy fabric, made to hide her body from view, was obstructive, and she was fond of colours. Yet she refused to bring any of the many silken gowns he'd given her.

It was a choice he watched her struggle with many times. Could she bring something with her home to her mother, when her hated husband had given it to her? He lost out almost every time. The only gift of his that she brought with her was a book about the Underworld. He knew that his world fascinated her as much as it horrified her, and it appeased him that she brought along at least one of his innumerable gifts.

After she had packed, he had food brought up, swearing on the river Styx that none of it was from the Underworld. Yet she refused to eat a single bite or answer a single of his questions, and so he had to satisfy himself with looking at her. His eyes lingered on her soft curves as well as her full lips and her big, expressive green eyes. He believed her eyes to be part of the reason he'd been so defenceless when Eros' arrow had hit him straight in his still heart.

After he'd eaten, he followed her to her bathroom, where she sat in front of her vanity, staring blankly at her reflection. Picking up her brush he calmly started to brush her blonde hair, admiring the way not two tresses had the exact same colour. It was like her hair was alive somehow, and he quickly discarded the brush in favour of running his fingers through the silken tresses. She watched him uneasily in the mirror.

"I cannot wait to return home," she told him.

His dark eyes caught hers in the mirror. He was pleased. It wasn't often his wife talked to him, and she'd never done so without any encouragement from his part. Not that he cared much for the chosen topic.

"I cannot wait for you to return home either," he answered, fully aware that they thought her home to be two very different places. "I shall miss you."

"So you mentioned," she said sourly, before her eyes softened. "Perhaps the effect of Eros' arrow will be gone by the time of my return, and we can go our separate ways."

Hades smiled bitterly at his beautiful wife, so hopeful of his future indifference. "It won't," he told her. "The effect of Eros' arrows only has so short a time frame when there is no affection already in the heart for which the arrow can take hold."

Persephone frowned. She wasn't stupid, his goddess. She knew what he was saying.

"You mean that you cared about me before the arrow?" she asked.

Hades leaned forward and kissed his wife's cheek, savouring the sweet taste of her skin. He wished to kiss her lips again, but didn't dare. "I did," he told her. "Not strongly enough nor passionate enough to abduct you as I did, but I admired you. You were so very..."

"Beautiful?" she suggested bitterly.

"Alive," he answered. "So full of life it practically radiated out of you. I wanted a bit of that life for myself."

For once his wife didn't appear mocking or angry and sad. She just looked surprised. Hades committed the moment to his memory.

"Instead the life that you fell in love with merely withered away without the sun," she told him.

He smiled at her and kissed her cheek as close to her mouth as he dared. He'd promised himself that their next kiss would be consensual. "You haven't withered away," he told her. "You've just been homesick."

Persephone didn't answer.

* * *

That night Hades spent the remaining hours in a chair next to his wife's bed, watching her pretend to be asleep. Her breathing, however, gave her away, but he let her believe him fooled. Instead he merely watched her.

Five months. Five months was an eternity for Demeter to poison her mind. He could only hope that whatever damage she might do would not be permanently. He was well aware that he hadn't done right by Persephone, but neither was he as viciously cruel as Demeter was sure to make him out to be.

Demeter had always been overprotective and terrified of losing her daughter to a man. Inevitable unless Persephone took the vow of the virgin goddess, which Hades had now prevented.

But even without the oath, there was so much she could do to sabotage them. She was after all the goddess of Earth and she was sure to grow Persephone's hatred for him like a treasured flower. She would convince her that every kind word he uttered was a lie, and every considerate gesture a trick.

Maybe he was making the wrong choice. Maybe a war with Zeus would be the better outcome. But still. Hades wasn't the type of God to let his personal affairs have influence over his job, and a war between two of the most powerful gods would indeed do that.

Even more concerning was his knowledge of the hatred Persephone would then feel for him. It was true that she already hated him, but to dangle freedom – albeit limited – in front of her and then take it away? It wouldn't be forgiven.

Hades sighed. No, he'd made his decision. Now he could only hope that it had been the right one.

Otherwise he'd just gambled away his chance at happiness.

* * *

The next morning came far too soon for Hades' liking and far too late for Persephone's. The eagerness in her face was unmistakable as he with a heavy heart brought her above ground to meet with her parents. They were both already there, and judging from the dark circles under Demeter's eyes, Hades wasn't the only God who'd spent the night sleepless. Good.

"My girl, my girl, my little girl!" Demeter screamed the second that she caught side of them.

"Mother!" Persephone yelled and tore herself out of her husband's arms to run to her mother. They hugged tightly, both crying, and Hades didn't know if he felt guilty or annoyed by their obvious affection.

Persephone had no such thoughts. She had missed her mother dearly these last few months, and clung to her like a little girl, breathing in the familiar scent of turned over soil.

For long minutes Persephone stood there, clinging to her mother, before finally releasing her. Demeter, on the other hand, had clearly no such intention and stubbornly held on when Persephone tried to escape her grasp. Persephone sighed and allowed her mother to hug her.

At least that was her plan. Long minutes went by and Demeter had yet to loosen her grasp on her daughter.

"Mother," Persephone said, and tried once again to break free of her mother's embrace. Demeter merely tightened her grasp on her. It was starting to hurt, and Persephone was thankful that her father cut in.

"Enough, Demeter," he said. "You've gotten your daughter back. Now let her breathe. She's yours for another five months. You don't have to squeeze the air out of her. I expect to see you all five months from now at sunset. Don't be late." With these words he left, having only come because Demeter insisted that Hades wouldn't hold up his end the bargain.

Hades, however, stayed and waited patiently until Demeter finally released his wife. Too bad that it was only so that the enraged mother could turn towards Hades' and hiss at him with hatred burning in her eyes.

"Begone!" she ordered him as if he was some mere servant and not Lord of the Underworld. "Your time with her is over. Leave now or I shall call Zeus."

Hades ignored her. Instead he looked at his wife, who looked back at him with a happier expression than he'd seen since he took her. It hurt not to have been the one to make her look like that.

"Goodbye, Persephone," he told her gently. "I shall miss you greatly."

"Her name is Kore!" Demeter hissed at him.

Persephone cut in. "No, mother. My name is Persephone as has it always been. Kore was a nickname you gave me. You can't expect him to use it."

Demeter shushed her. "Now, now, dear, of course your name is Kore. When you're home with me you're my little girl again, and so it is only fitting. I've never liked Persephone anyway. It's so... mature."

Hades expected his wife to say something in return, but she merely nodded warily and allowed her mother to lead her away. But still. Hades didn't miss the last glance his wife cast in his direction. Her eyes were for once filled with neither hate, contempt or fear. Instead it was oddly uncertain, almost confused.

It was that single glance of uncertainty, which sustained Hades in his many months alone underground.


	3. Mothering

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who has favourited, followed and reviewed my story. I've already read every review at least five times, so thank you!**

Absence made the heart grow fonder.

It was one of the mortals' expressions that Persephone had found to be completely true.

She had missed her mother dearly in her time underground. She'd missed her cooking, her company, her hugs, her protection. She'd missed her mother's unconditional love.

Her mother was just generally a very... mothering kind of person.

But by no longer being separated by Hades' cruelty, Persephone came to remember that her mother was also very, very annoying.

Mostly it was just that she was being overprotective. Extremely so. And refused to realise that Persephone wasn't a little child any longer. She was a grown woman, though Demeter refused to acknowledge the fact. Something that was made painfully obvious when Persephone got home to find that her bed had been moved into her mother's room.

She looked at it in horror. She'd missed her bed with the cotton sheets in a pale yellow, so different from the silken ones she'd been given in the Underworld. She'd looked forward to sleeping in it again, but that was when she'd thought she would also get her own room.

"Mother!" she said, struggling for words.

"Yes, dear?"

"What is my bed doing in your room?"

"Well, I moved it in here, of course. Can't have you sleeping alone after the awful, awful things you've gone through. Though I suppose..." Demeter hesitated. "I can only imagine the traumas you must have been experiencing. You must suffer from the most horrendous nightmares. Perhaps it would be better if we shared a bed."

"What? No! Mother, I'm not a child. I can't share my mother's bed. My friends don't even _live_ with their mother, let alone sleep with her. It's... it's weird."

A strangled sob cut her off. Her mother's eyes were glistening with tears, and Persephone knew her mother well enough to know that she was few short minutes away from breaking down in tears. She had forgotten how melodramatic she could be.

"My, darling, my pretty darling," Demeter began with a quivering voice. "You are not your friends. You were forced into marriage with the most horrendous creature to ever exist. And all I get is... is five months." The first couple of tears escaped, and Persephone couldn't help but feel guilty. Though she'd been miserable underground she could only imagine the horror her mother had gone through, not knowing what was happening to her. It was something no parent should ever go through.

"I'm sorry, mother," she said, contrite. "I was being insensitive. I suppose sleeping together for a couple of nights won't hurt any."

Her mothers tears immediately disappeared, and she smiled brilliantly at her daughter.

"You're such a sweet child. Now lets burn those clothes."

Persephone frowned, sure she must have misheard. "What?"

"They've been in the Underworld," Demeter explained as if it was obvious. "I don't want you to have anything that could serve as memories of that... that awful place."

Silently Persephone wondered how her mother would have reacted if she'd come dressed in any of the colourful, luxurious fabrics of the Underworld. Better not to know probably. Still, burning her clothes would hardly hurt anyone, and so she didn't protest when her mother helped her out of her garments and into one of the many white dresses that Persephone had despised her entire life.

She allowed her mother to dress her up like a doll, and willingly looked on as her mother went through her luggage, burning every item as she went. Though wasteful, she wasn't going to miss them. And it was easier to just let her mother have her way. At least until Demeter came to the book of the Underworld.

Catching sight of the book, Demeter's face contracted in fury and it was only Persephone's reflexes that caused the book to not immediately be thrown into the fire with the rest of her stuff.

"Wait!"

Demeter turned towards her with a shocked expression, and Persephone chose her words carefully. She would rather avoid a breakdown.

"I'd rather keep that, Mother. I promise that there are no unfortunate memories attached to it, and so far I've found it rather informative. I would rather like a chance to finish it."

"Informative?! Kore, it's a book about the Underworld!"

"I'm aware." Persephone struggled to keep the annoyance out of her voice. "A place that I'm required to live in for seven months every year. It is only logical to learn as much about it as I can."

A lot of what she was saying was almost identical to what Hades had told her when he'd first presented to book to her, but Persephone preferred not to tell her mother that. It would hardly help her case.

"There's no need for you to learn anything about that dreadful place," Demeter said firmly. "I will try to find a way for you to not ever have to go back there, and I will not have you talk about it as if it was inevitable. You are just a little girl, Kore dear. You shouldn't worry about these things. Let your mother worry about decisions like that. I'm sure you'd much rather chat with your friends and dance than read a boring book anyway." And with these words the book was thrown into the fire.

Persephone gasped. It wasn't the first time her mother had taken a decision out of Persephone's hands, but she usually didn't go directly against her daughter's expressed wishes. Usually Demeter took her time to convince her daughter why she'd been right all along, and Persephone – knowing her mother was far more experienced than her in almost every aspect of life – acquainted.

But she couldn't agree on burning a book simply because it was about a place Demeter hated. Her mother didn't even know the book was from Hades. With a resigned sigh Persephone agreed to never bring anything with her from the Underworld ever again. If nothing else then burning perfectly fine stuff was terribly wasteful.

Unable to completely suppress her annoyance with her mother, Persephone followed her willingly to the dining room nonetheless. Here the table was filled with all the dishes Persephone had loved in her childhood, and her irritation with her mother simply melted away. Sure, her mother could be overbearing at times, but she loved her.

Even though she did have the remind herself at times.


	4. Evil Men

**A/N: A few short messages to my reviewers! (Besides thank you!)**

 **Madame Thone: Hades does has a long road ahead of him, and he might never succeed if it isn't for Demeter's unwilling help.**

 **Guest: I also prefers the stories where hate turns to love in a slower and more realistic way and I hope I succeed in doing this myself.**

 **Madame Thone: And, yes, Demeter are in many ways a good mother, but she is also one, who lives solely in her own world. She doesn't really consider Persephone her own person, and she gets angry and scared when Persephone shows signs of being just that.**

"I was thinking that tomorrow you could come with me as I perform my duties," Demeter told her daughter with a smile as they had sat down for dinner.

Persephone smiled at her mother. Following Demeter around as her mother made the flowers bloom and the food sprout from the ground had been one of her favourite things to do, when she'd been a child. If Demeter had been in a particularly good mood she would even teach Persephone how to get nature to do her bidding.

"I'd love that!" Persephone cheeped, filled with gratitude that she was once again above ground, where the sun shone and the flowers bloomed.

"And then afterwards Artemis has agreed to come watch you so that I can go talk with your father."

Persephone's smile faltered. "Watch me?" she repeated. "Whatever for?"

"Well, it'll just make me feel safer, dear. Considering what happened the last time that you were alone."

"I wasn't alone when Hades took me," Persephone argued. "The nymphs were with me."

"And they were clearly incapable of doing any good."

"Mother, that's not fair. Hades is the Lord of the Underworld. Of course they couldn't stop him. And he can't come get me. It would go against his agreement with Zeus."

"I just don't trust him. I'd feel safer if you were with me or Artemis."

"Mother, I will be here for five months. I can't be with you or Artemis every second of every day."

"Don't be silly, dear, of course not."

Persephone sighed in relief.

"I'm not going to let you go in five months. I'll find a way to circumspect the agreement, I promise."

"Mother! How can you say that after you have just complained that you fear Hades will do the exact same? I fear that he will only honour the agreement if you do, and I simply cannot lose my months above ground. I have five months, mother. Please don't do anything rash that will make be lose them. If Hades can keep his word, surely you can as well."

"Don't be silly, Kore. The idea of that... that thing keeping his words is just ludicrous. It would be ridiculous to expect otherwise."

Biting back a retort, Persephone took a deep breath. It was true that Hades had kidnapped her, and that he was generally considered the villain of the Gods, but whatever evil deed he did, he never tried to conceal it.

He hadn't pretended to kidnap her for anything but selfish reasons, and every time that she'd begged to return above ground, he'd rather unceremoniously turned her down. Hades was a bad man, a selfish man, but he was not a deceitful one. He was honest if nothing else.

"Mother," Persephone said slowly and deliberately. "Please think back. Can you think of a single instance where Hades has lied or not held his agreements? Even the mortals' stories states that if you can trick a promise out of Hades, he will be bound by it. Why should this promise be every different?"

Demeter smiled benevolently at her daughter as she leaned forward to gently pad Persephone's cheek. "My sweet daughter," she told her. "You have always insisted on only seeing the good in people. A naïvety that I have done my best to protect. I am pleased to see that he at least have not succeeded to take that from you. Though I must insist that you make an exception for that _thing_ that calls himself your husband. Hades is vile, and every pleasant thought are sure to be taken advantage of. I simply cannot stand the thought of that man tricking you with lies and material temptations."

Persephone frowned. She couldn't argue against the part with the material temptations. It was clear to her that Hades brought the many gifts, which he bestowed upon her, in a pathetic attempt to buy her forgiveness. But he'd never lied to her. Not even once.

And Persephone was painfully aware that she wasn't sure if she could say the same about her own mother. Demeter had often hidden things from Persephone, who had to forcefully remind herself that her mother had always done so with the best intentions of heart.

She wanted to tell her mother that she wasn't as naïve as Demeter thought, that she wasn't a little child, but knowing how earlier such conversations had gone, she simply took a deep breath and decided to change the subject. She would talk about flowers. Her mother always felt pleased when Persephone talked about flowers.

Except today the only thing Demeter wanted to talk about was Hades.

At first the stories were fascinating. Her mother had always been overprotective and refused to tell Persephone any stories, which she feared might hurt her 'natural sensibilities'. Now, however, Demeter was desperate to make her understand exactly how much of a monster Hades was, and so she told her stories that she never would have dreamed of telling otherwise.

She told Persephone about the war against the titans, and how Hades had been a monster as he raged and killed. She told her how he'd torn limps apart, and how he coloured the ground red with blood.

They were frightening stories indeed, but Persephone wasn't as fragile as her mother liked her to belief, and it excited her to finally be able to hear the stories that she'd always been denied. Silently she thought that Zeus and Poseidon had surely also killed a lot of titans, though perhaps not as many as their older brother. This was not a thought that she shared with her mother.

Demeter told Persephone stories about little children, whom Hades had killed, and lovers he'd torn apart, and Persephone made the mistake to comment on it.

"But mother, he's Lord of the Underworld. Of course he separates the mortals. It is his duty just as yours is to bring the earth to life. He isn't the one who decides when people dies. That's up to the Faiths. He merely decides where they shall go."

And so Demeter told Persephone stories about Tartarus, and how Hades took great pleasure in torturing the poor mortals.

And perhaps these stories would have frightened Persephone, and horrified her, except that Hades had already told her about Tartarus. And so she knew that it was only a place for the worst of sinners, where they were being punished for the evil deeds they'd done when they'd been alive. She wondered how Hades decided who deserved Tartarus.

He had often offered for her to join him when he went to the throne room for his judgements, and she'd always spitefully refused. Now she wished she'd gone with him at least once. It must have been enlightening to watch. Maybe she would go once she returned.

Demeter told stories about torture and rape and murder, but Persephone couldn't help but wonder if these stories weren't just her mother's musings. Hades was a selfish man, but she couldn't imagine him murdering a small boy in order to drink his blood, or to kill young, pretty women before the Faiths had cut their threads, and threaten them with Tartarus if they wouldn't give their bodies to his pleasure.

After all, at least according to Hades himself, he'd never desired another woman as much as he desired Persephone herself, and except that one time with the pomegranate seeds then he'd never even forced a kiss upon her.

According to Demeter he was only bidding his time, but Persephone couldn't imagine for whatever reason. She'd been with him for months now. Surely he would have gotten tired of waiting by now? Why would he wait for that long if he'd planned to force her all along?

The more Demeter talked, the more confused Persephone became.

Hades was an evil man, that much was clear in Persephone's simple view of the world. Even with the excuse of Eros' arrow in his heart, he could have still merely watched her from a distant, pleased to see her happy. But he'd taken her, forced her into a marriage that she had no desire for, all for his own selfish reasons. He wanted to own her, and Persephone wanted to be free.

Still. She supposed he wasn't _monstrous_. Evil, yes. But not the anomaly her mother was making him out to be. He never killed for amusement, never forced the unwilling for pleasure. He was a bad man, but a man nonetheless. A man, who was desperately in love with her. A man who must have grown awfully lonely in his millennia alone underground.

Persephone forced the thought out of her head. No, her mother was right. What Hades had done was inexcusable, and she wouldn't let her new found pity for him make her think otherwise.

And yet, as she lay in bed later that same night and listened to her mother's heavy breathing, she couldn't help but wonder what he was thinking about in that moment.

Was he thinking about her? Did he already miss her as he had said that he would?

Was he lonely?

It was good if he was, of course. He deserved it. At least that was what Persephone told herself.

She wondered if he ever felt bad for what he did to her. She wondered if he had any regrets.

"He's a bad man," she reminded herself in a whisper. "Not being a monster doesn't make him good. Being honest doesn't make him worthy of trust. He's an evil man, and I hate him."

But even Persephone herself could hear that the conviction in her voice had been stronger the many, many times where she had said the same words to Hades himself.

I hate you, she had screamed, and he had calmly told her that he'd expected nothing less. He'd seemed unsurprised, maybe even resigned.

She supposed he wasn't a temperamental man either.

She just had to remember that it didn't make him a good one.


	5. Cruelty

**A/N: Thank you to all my reviewers, followers and anyone who has favourited the story. Every time I see a new one it feels like a small victory.**

The next morning Persephone woke up well-rested and excited. She'd missed the sun, and though she'd seen it only yesterday, she'd been too preoccupied by her mother to fully appreciate it. Now, however, nothing would stand in the way of basking in the feel of its warm rays on her bare skin.

At least that was what she thought.

"What is _that_?" Persephone asked in horror, staring at the garment Demeter held up for inspection.

"Why, it's your clothes, dearie. Don't you like it?"

Persephone could only stare in horror. She had always hated the fact that she'd never been allowed to wear colours or to show a little skin, but this time her mother had outdone herself. The garment was not only white, but it looked exceedingly heavy and constricting as well.

The fabric itself had to be at least half an inch thick and it was so high-necked that Persephone worried over her ability to breathe in it. The sleeves not only went all the way down to her wrist, but Demeter had also acquired some thick cotton gloves to make sure Persephone didn't show an inch of skin. It also came with a veil, clearly designed to cover her golden tresses.

It would cover her from head to toe, only allowing her face to be shown to the surrounding world.

"Isn't it lovely?" Demeter asked her, beaming.

"It looks awfully constricting," Persephone said rather than answering.

"Well, I suppose a bit, but it more than makes up for it, don't you think? No man shall feast on the sight of your flesh, least of all Hades. If only you'd worn this on that dreadful day where he took you."

"Mother, I really don't think it would have changed anything. Hades fell in love with me. I doubt a heavier fabric would have dissuaded him."

"Well, it certainly wouldn't have hurt not showing him quite so much skin, now would it?"

Persephone's exasperation gave way to rage. On her mother's request she'd always dressed conservatively. It'd never bothered her overly, though occasionally she'd been secretly jealous of her friends daring necklines and teasing glimpses of skin. And for her mother to suggest Hades had only taken her for dressing to _provocatively_! It was ludicrous, and Persephone fought to keep back a sharp retort.

Taking ten deep breaths, she forced herself to calm down. Her mother must have been sick of worry when Persephone had disappeared. Of course she would try to find something that she, Demeter, could have done differently, and Persephone wasn't surprised that it was her clothes her mother had chosen to focus on.

Personally Persephone figured Hades hadn't cared much if she'd been naked or covered. He would have taken her anyway, but this wasn't something she was discuss with her mother.

Instead then she patiently allowed Demeter to dress her in one piece of fabric after the other. The clothes was as constricting as Persephone had feared. The neck made it feel as if someone was trying to slowly strangle her and even before she was fully dressed, she felt unpleasantly hot and sweaty. It was like carrying around a tent, and Persephone longed for the light fabrics she'd been given in the Underworld.

Suddenly her view was obstructed, and Persephone struggled to remove the half transparent fabric that had been placed over her head.

"Don't fuss, Kore!" her mother scolded her, and Persephone realised her mother had put it there on purpose. Demeter didn't even want her daughter to show her face, and Persephone struggled for breath underneath the many layers. She felt suffucated.

"Mother, I don't want to wear this," she said, trying once again to remove the offending fabric.

"Kore! Don't act like a little child. I realise that it must be a bit uncomfortable, but don't you realise that it's for the best? I can't have that _man_ catch a glimpse of you. No doubt he is going to spy on you the second that we step out of the door."

Persephone stopped fussing, considering her mother's words. She wondered if Hades was going to keep an eye on her while she was above ground. A chilling thought indeed, though she couldn't help but being slightly embarrassed by the clothes that he was going to see her in. Truthfully she didn't want _anyone_ to see her like this.

However, actually telling her mother this got her nowhere. As soon as Demeter realised scolding Persephone didn't work, she started to cry instead, telling her daughter how she'd thought Persephone had been raped nightly in her imprisonment, and how she Demeter was only trying to protect her. Finally Persephone caved, and the tears disappeared almost instantly.

Outside Persephone could only stare in horror at the devastation that her mother's grief had brought. She'd seen it earlier, of course, and Hades had told her about her mother's unwillingness to perform her duties, but Persephone hadn't realised how bad it truly was.

When she'd returned from the Underworld the ground had been bare and the air had been cold, but now as Demeter brought her along to heal the Earth once again, Persephone finally grasped the horror the humans must have lived through for the past several months.

Everything was bare and dead, and an odd white substance covered the ground. Frozen rain, her mother explained to her when she asked about it, and Persephone knew that the Earth had suffered horribly since her abduction. She could only imagine how many humans had died at the hand of her mother's neglect. The weak ones must have been the first to give up. The old ones. The sick ones. The children.

"Mother!" she exclaimed in horror. "What have you done?!"

Demeter looked around in indifference. "I refused to do Zeus' bidding before he returned you to me," she explained to her with a smile. "Thankfully it worked far quicker than I had thought it would, and I'm so grateful to have my little girl back."

"Mother," Persephone started, before hesitating. She truly didn't know what to say. Sure, it was only humans, whose lifespan was already gone in a blink of an eye, but they must have suffered horrible deaths. "Mother, how could you do this? This is... this is wrong."

Demeter frowned. "I didn't do this," she denied. "It was your husband. If he hadn't taken you, this wouldn't have happened. This is all his fault."

Persephone stared at her mother in horror. Of course Demeter was right that Hades could have given her back as soon as he'd realised what her mother had done, but Demeter was far from blameless. She'd brought the cold and the snow and the hunger, and Persephone knew in that instance that she would never be able to look at her mother in the same way again.

Even if she'd lost her child, she had still been the cause of countless upon countless of parents losing theirs. It was selfish. It was immature. It was cruel.

Persephone felt a piece of her childhood crumble away. Her mother couldn't be cruel, she just couldn't, but the evidence was staring her right in the face, and Persephone didn't know how to react to it.

"Mother," she finally said. "Promise me you will never again do such a thing."

"Of course, dearie, as long as no one tries to separate us ever again."

"No, mother, even then. I will have to back to the Underworld in five months, and I cannot live with the knowledge that Death follows me down there every time."

"Don't concern yourself with this, Kore. I know you don't like to see people suffer, sweet child like you are, but sometimes mother knows best. Leave it to the adults."

"Mother, I am not a little child! If you ever do something like this again, I will personally go back to the Underworld, willing as a lamb for slaughter, and refuse to ever return!"

Demeter gasped. "Kore! You... you don't know what you're saying, he has brainwashed you, he has..."

"Done nothing as horrible as what I can see that you have done!" Persephone was painfully aware that this was the first time she had truly stood up against her mother, and for once she didn't waver when Demeter's eyes filled with tears.

"To think that my own little girl, my flesh and blood, would hurt me like this... it pains me to think of what he must have done to you to transform you so."

"He has done nothing to me!"

"He abducted you! He held you imprisoned!"

"And yet he seems more compassionate than you!"

Demeter froze, and coldness overtook her features. "Do you not think he knew exactly what was happening? He saw the steady increase of the dead. He knew, and yet he refused to give you up. This is all his fault."

"This is partly his fault, but do you really think that you're blameless?! Mother, you have killed _children_!"

"If I couldn't have my daughter with me, no one else should be allowed to either!"

Persephone gasped, disgusted by her mother's selfishness.

"I'm leaving," she finally said. "I'm going to Olympus to talk with father." She tore the veil away from her face and threw it at her mother's feat, before loosening the fabric around her neck. Finally she could breathe again.

"I forbid you from going anywhere!"

"I am not a little child! Stop ordering me around. There is no reason that my five months here has to be with you! I can just as easily stay with father. I am starting to think that it might be far more pleasant."

"Kore..."

"Goodbye mother."

And with these words Persephone turned her back to her mother for the very first time, and left her behind.

 **A/N: The discussion of the veil is a complex one and my thought is generally that people should be allowed to choose for themselves. If they want to wear a bikini they should be able to. If they want to wear a veil then they should also be able to.**

 **But no one should be forced or cajoled to wear something against their wishes as Persephone was in this chapter. It doesn't matter if they're uncomfortable with covering their faces or to show a lot of skin. It's all about the choice.**


	6. A Meeting With Zeus

**A/N: I was actually half way through this chapter before I decided that it sucked and started over.**

 **Though not completely satisfied, I'm happier with how this second try turned out. I wanted to paint Zeus as intelligent, and Persephone as caught between childhood and maturity.**

 **And as an extra treat for the guest who wondered about Hades, I put a short scene in starring him. Enjoy!**

* * *

Getting an audition with Zeus turned out to be surprisingly easy. She supposed being his daughter did have some benefits. Nevertheless Persephone hesitated as she stood in front of her father. What was she doing? Running to her father with complaints about her mother as if she truly was the little child her mother treated her as. Maybe she should just go home and apologize.

Except that Demeter had done something horrible, and wouldn't even take blame for it.

Except that Persephone was dressed in clothes she could hardly breathe in and wasn't allowed a single moment alone in peace.

Except that she had more freedom trapped in the Underworld than she did with her own mother.

That last thought decided her. She'd been trapped Underground, held against her will, and she still felt more stifled with her mother. This couldn't be how things were supposed to be like.

"I'm surprised to see you here," her father said, curiosity clear in his eyes. "I had expected Demeter to take up the majority of your time."

Persephone knew he was putting it delicately. He'd expected her mother to behave just as Demeter had. He'd expected Persephone to be held in a leash so tight that she would become her mother's shadow. Just as she'd been as a child.

"Mother and I had a disagreement," Persephone said slowly, trying to find a polite way to make her complaint. A mature way.

"Regarding your wardrobe?"

Persephone blushed at the reminder, knowing how she must look in comparison to the other Gods.

"Among other things," she admitted. "I'm not a little child any longer, and Mother fails to see that. I need some time alone to... to grow up and figure out who I am. I won't be able to do that in Mother's shadow."

Zeus didn't even attempt to hide his surprise. "You've changed greatly in your time Underground," he noticed. "I'm pleased to see it."

Persephone blushed, unsure if this was indeed the first compliment she'd gotten from her father. She wondered if he'd ever cared how Demeter raised her. If they had ever argued about it. Probably not. Zeus usually didn't get involved with his bastard children.

"I wish to request a chamber here on Mount Olympus. A place that is just mine. Somewhere neither my mother or my husband may enter without my permission."

"I have a deal with both your husband and your mother. You are to spend five months with Demeter."

"I do wish to spend time with Mother," Persephone said. "I love her. I just... I just don't see any need, any clause in the agreement, that states that I have to spend every single moment with her. She can come visit. I can visit. Like a normal mother and daughter."

"Have you discussed this with your mother?"

Persephone blushed. "I've informed her of my intentions," she said, remembering her threat to go to Hades of her own free will. "She disagreed, but I think she understood that I was serious. She will get used to it."

"And you don't think that you will change your mind once you've talked this over with your mother?"

Persephone hesitated. Her protests had always been like a weak breeze against the hurricane that was her mother. She wasn't sure if she'd gotten stronger. If she would be able to go against Demeter in all her tears and rage. But she knew that for the first time ever she wanted to do an honest try.

"I don't know," she said honestly. "But I'd like to try."

Zeus nodded thoughtfully. "I will grant your request," he said, and Persephone sagged in relief. She wouldn't be able to go against Mother on her own, and by granting his daughter her own chambers on Mount Olympus Zeus made it clear to Demeter that she couldn't use their agreement to force Persephone home with her.

"However," her father added warningly. "Mount Olympus is open for all the Gods. The fact that no one is allowed to enter your chambers without your permission, means nothing in the rest of the palace. As soon as you leave your chambers, you may run into anyone of the Gods. They will have every right to be there."

"I understand," Persephone assured him. "And I do not wish to avoid Mother. Just have a little space of my own."

"I was not talking about your mother. Your husband has every right in this palace as well."

Persephone froze. She'd been promised five months without Hades, and her request might make this impossible. If she had trouble facing her own mother, how was she supposed to face her kidnapper? "But Hades never comes to Mount Olympus," she stammered.

"He didn't use to. But he has spent most of both yesterday and today here. I believe that he is planning to spend more time on Mount Olympus than previously."

"But... but _why_?"

Zeus shrugged. "I merely have theories. Do you still wish to live on Mount Olympus?"

Persephone thought it over. Every time that she would leave her chambers she would risk running into the man, who had kidnapped her, married her against her wishes, and forced the food of the Underworld down her throat.

But if she stayed with her mother she would spend every waking – and sleeping – moment in her mother's company.

"I still want to stay here," she finally said.

"I shall have some chambers readied for you."

"Thank you, father." Persephone hesitated. "Would it be possibly to get some new handmaidens as well? Someone Mother hasn't picked out?"

"Of course. But Persephone?"

"Yes, father?"

"I will not stand between you and your mother. Every issue Demeter has with this she will discuss with you, not me. Are we clear?"

Persephone bowed her head, recognizing a dismissal. "Yes, father. And thank you."

She left the throne room feeling more secure of her freedom than she had when she'd entered.

Hopefully this new-found confidence would remain during her next meeting with her mother.

* * *

Hades was in a bad mood.

It was only just yesterday that he had said goodbye to his wife, but he was already frustrated, furious, and, quite honestly, terrified. Hades was under no illusion. His wife hated him with as much burning passion as he loved her.

He could only imagine how Demeter would take advantage of that hate. He wondered if Persephone had already seized to consider him a man. Perhaps he was merely a monster in her eyes now.

Giving her up had been a terrible idea. Horrific. If it hadn't been for his duties to the mortals, he would have chanced a war with Zeus. He thought his odds were pretty good.

But he'd let Persephone go, and since then every waking moment had consisted of worrying whether or not he'd lost her for good. Not her body. He knew that she was forced to return to him in five months. But every chance of her ever warming up to him was perhaps lost. Every chance of a returned love.

So it was safe to say that Hades was in a rather foul mood.

He dreaded the next time he saw his wife. Would the loathing in her eyes have evolved to abhorrence? Had her hate of him turned into utter repulsion? He knew that he would be able to read the answer the next time he looked her in the eyes, and so the King of the Underworld lived in terror of that moment.

Not that it stopped him from spending every moment he could spare away from his duties at Mount Olympus; hoping for a glimpse of his wife.

He knew that it was a long shot. He knew that Demeter wasn't likely to allow Persephone any place where they might run into him, but he would lose his mind if he didn't go somewhere where there was at least the _chance_ of running into his wife, how minuscule that chance might be.

He knew, logically, that Demeter wasn't going to allow Persephone out of her sight during their time together. He also knew that he wasn't going to run into his wife just because he roamed around in Zeus' palace. She wasn't going to magically appear before him.

Except suddenly she was there.

"Persephone," he whispered, his mouth catching up on the situation before his brain.

She looked like a deer surrounded by huntsmen, a prey terrified of his predatory behaviour. Hades vowed to prove her wrong.

"My Queen," he said, bowing. "I am surprised to see you here."

Persephone blushed, the colour on her skin as bewitching as ever. "I was just talking with Father," she finally said, and Hades felt pleasure surge through him. Not only was she talking to him, but the dislike in her eyes seemed no stronger than before he'd let her go.

Perhaps all hope wasn't lost.

He allowed his eyes to roam her form. Her eyes were as lovely as ever, as were the way the golden hair curled around her heart-shaped face. He frowned. Her body, however, was completely covered by the most unflattering clothing he'd ever seen, and he only needed one guess to know who'd orchestrated that.

"You seem well," he said because she did. Though scared, she didn't appear miserable.

He was slightly disappointed. How nice it would have been if she would dislike her time above ground. And how lovely it would be if she would have missed the Underworld. If she would have missed him.

Persephone didn't answer, not that he'd expected her to, and Hades tried to come up with something new to say.

"Are you enjoying your time above ground?" he finally asked.

She shrugged. He tried again.

"Have you forgotten anything back home that you would like for me to send to you?"

She shook her head, before suddenly hesitating. "The book about the Underworld..."

"Yes?"

"I'm afraid I lost it," she admitted. "It would be nice to have another copy if possible."

Hades grinned, unable to hide his joy. It was the first request of hers that he could grant.

"Of course!" he said enthusiastically. "I shall have someone give it to you personally. So that your new copy isn't... lost as well." He had a good idea of what – or rather who – was the cause of Persephone losing the first one.

Persephone nodded, looking uncomfortable. "Thank you," she said, and Hades felt his smile grow. She'd thanked him. She'd never thanked him before.

Persephone cleared her mind, clearly feeling awkward. "I should... I should go. I have... I have something I need to... go to."

He nodded graciously, knowing forcing her to spend any more time in his company would hurt more than it would benefit. "Of course," he said calmly. "I suppose I may see you around."

Persephone shrugged, and Hades knew that his wife would go out of her way to ensure that didn't happen. That was okay. She didn't seem to hate him any more than before, she'd asked him for something, and she'd thanked him. It'd been a wonderful meeting.

Perhaps when she returned home they could discuss the book together. Like friends.

He scared quite a few servants that day, unused as they were to see the Lord of the Underworld smile.


	7. Living Alone

**A/N: Chapter seven! Let me know what you guys think, good or bad. I had fun writing Hades a bit more daring in this one. A bit.**

* * *

When Persephone had been a little girl she had dreamed of what it would be like when she grew old enough to live on her own. She imagined how she would always have bowls of sweets on every table, how she would wear clothes in every colour of the rainbow and how she would be able to stay up for as long as she pleased.

Then, after she'd gotten old enough to realise that Demeter was never going to allow her to move out of her childhood home, her dreams had died a quick, but painful death.

Now, however, they'd resurrected, and for the first time ever Persephone discovered what it felt like to decide things on her own.

She decided when she wanted to sleep, what she wanted to eat, whom she wanted to invite for a visit, and what to do with every second of every day. Well, almost at least.

For the one thing that Persephone hadn't taken into consideration was her mother.

Demeter hadn't let her daughter go without a fight. She had tried to order Persephone home, she had scolded, tempted, cried and even attempted to simply move Persephone's things to her own cottage without Persephone's knowledge. On own memorable occasion she had told Persephone how she would simply die if Persephone left her. How she would stop eating and starve to death if Persephone didn't immediately stop this childish nonsense.

Persephone wasn't unmoved. Several times she reconsidered her decision. She didn't want to make her mother unhappy, and even though she knew her mother was merely being melodramatic with her threat of self-starvation, Persephone still felt so terrible guilty. Her mother had missed her so, and now she only saw Persephone for a five or six hours a day. Perhaps she truly was a terrible daughter.

But it didn't change the fact that she was... well, not happy, but optimistic. Whenever she asked Demeter to leave it only took half an hour before she was free to enjoy her own company. She'd never tried that before. When she had lived at home Demeter had always decided when they were to spend time together, and whom Persephone would spend time with whenever Demeter was otherwise occupied. And when she'd lived with Hades, she'd never known when he would come knocking at her door asking for a talk.

Though, admittedly, her time Underground was the first time she had truly tried being alone for any longer period of time. It was unusual for a girl who'd always been watched, but Persephone knew that she could easily get used to it.

Here in her father's palace, however, she could spend hours in her own company. Hades had, as promised, sent her a new copy of the book Demeter had burned, and Persephone discovered a new-found fondness for sitting quietly by herself, reading. Demeter had always preferred gardening, which meant that Persephone preferred gardening, but in her own chambers Persephone could have all the books she desired. She wasn't unhappy.

If she had one complaint, however, it was Hades.

He simply refused to allow her to forget about him.

He never came to her chambers. She wasn't sure if his agreement with Zeus forbade this, or if he was merely being polite, but Persephone wasn't one to look a gift horse in the mouth.

And whenever she saw him around Mount Olympus, she always simply turned around and walked the other way. He never followed her.

But she couldn't stop him from sending her gifts. Tons and tons of gifts. She wondered if he was trying to buy her, and wasn't sure if she was supposed to feel insulted or not. She hadn't had enough experience with the opposite sex to know what was considered offending.

He sent her books, clothes, jewellery, perfumes and even sweets. He send her silk and flowers and gems and odd little trinkets she'd never seen before.

Under her father's protection Persephone felt safer than she had Underground, and decided to accept most of the things that he send her. Except the jewellery, which she always sent back. Even she knew that jewellery was a gift someone gave to their lover. They were not lovers. They weren't.

She'd never tried acquiring anything of her own, and when Demeter had offered to help, her mother had tried to decorate Persephone's new chambers exactly like her old childhood home. Persephone had put her foot down when Demeter had brought along a collection of plush animals.

But thanks to Hades her bed were covered in silk in the most sinful red, her floors were covered with the most plush carpets found in the human world, and her closets were filled with colourful garments. _Adult stuff_.

Persephone now only wore white whenever her mother came visiting, and she began to rub oil in her hair and spray perfume on her wrist. For the first time Persephone felt what it was like to be a woman, and she knew she'd been pretending to be a child for far too long.

If there was one thing however, that Persephone wished that she could change, it was the constant guilt she felt. It wasn't overwhelming, but more like a nagging little thought at the back of her mind.

She mostly felt guilty over her mother's obvious grief, but a little part of her also felt bad whenever she saw Hades' clenched face when he saw her spot him and walk the other way.

She often saw him on Mount Olympus. It seemed he spent as much time there as Demeter did.

Which is why she assumed it was inevitable that the day came where she could no longer evade the inevitable second meeting.

She had been walking deep in thoughts, once again contemplating whether or not she was making the right choice accepting Hades many gifts, when she had suddenly walked into a firm chest. Looking up, startled, Persephone stared directly into her husband's black eyes.

"Hades!" she exclaimed, stunned.

"Lady Persephone." He bowed to her, and Persephone couldn't bring herself to simply walk away.

"Lord Hades," she murmured, correcting her earlier overly familiar address of him. She hesitated. "You seem well," she said, because she didn't know what else to say.

His eyes smiled down at her, and Persephone felt an unknown little jolt in her stomach.

"So do you," he told her. "You look beautiful."

The admiration in his face made it clear that he meant it, and Persephone felt herself blushing. She supposed the garment she was wearing in deep blue silk was quite the improvement from the last time he'd seen her.

"Thank you," she said, awkwardly, wishing her mother had allowed her to spend more time with men so that she would know how to speak with one.

She shook her head. This wasn't a man. This was Hades, her husband, and he loved her, and she hated him. It didn't matter what she said to him.

"You've been to Mount Olympus a lot?" she said, her tone transforming the comment into a question.

"Yes, I have been hoping to run into you," he told her calmly.

She stared at him. "You spend hours here every day!"

"Yes." He seemed unable to understand her confusion.

"And I've been avoiding you."

There was a slight movement at the side of his lips, and Persephone wasn't sure if he was hiding a smile or a grimace.

"I am aware," he told her.

"Then why do you still come?!"

"I have still gotten to see you, however shortly."

"Oh." Persephone wondered if it counted as a confession of love. She should know. He'd certainly given her enough over the last year.

"You shall see me in four months," she finally said. "Can't you wait?"

Hades smiled at her. "Four months can seem like a blink of an eye, or an eternity dragging by. I am afraid, however, that in this case it is rather like the eternity passing by."

Persephone looked down awkwardly, wishing that he would just leave her alone. It was so much easier before she started feeling guilty for being rude.

"Are you enjoying your time above ground?" Hades asked her.

"Yes! I mean, yes. Father has been so very generous allowing me to stay here."

Hades didn't seem impressed. "You're his daughter. It would have been low, even for Zeus, to turn you away when you only have the blood of the Gods flowing through your veins. He should have offered you your own chambers centuries ago."

Persephone merely shrugged, unused to criticising the King of Gods, and Hades thankfully changed the subject.

"And your mother?" he asked, his tone just barely showing his dislike. "Is she well?"

"Yes," Persephone said and didn't mean to say anything more, before the words suddenly fell out of her. "She's a bit tiring though," she said.

Hades elegantly raised an eyebrow. "Indeed?" he murmured.

Persephone blushed. "I mean, just a bit, you know? And it must be hard, having me move away from her and everything. I can't blame her."

"I can," Hades calmly stated. "It is about time my sister learned to let things go. Especially the people she loves."

"You are hardly one to talk," Persephone noticed icily before she could check herself.

Hades, however, merely smiled. "I suppose you have a point," he said calmly, and Persephone couldn't help but note how very different his reactions were to Demeter's excessive ones.

"Mother can be vexing," she admitted, saying more than she'd ever allowed herself to say out loud. "It's like she wants me to forever stay a little girl."

Hades looked at her and there was heat in his eyes. "And you are certainly no little girl any longer," he said lowly, as his eyes swept across her form. His fingers reached out and gently touched the skin along her jawline. "You're a woman now. A very lovely woman indeed." He tipped her face upwards.

"You're being improper," Persephone whispered, her voice oddly hoarse.

"Why? I'm your husband. Complimenting you is hardly scandalous."

Persephone opened her mouth, about to tell him in no uncertain terms that his compliments weren't well-received, when a certain someone beat her to it.

"HADES!" a voice shrieked.

Hades smiled calmly at his sister. "Yes, my dear Demeter?" he asked.

"Don't you dare touch my daughter! Don't you dare! She is _mine_! She is mine for now, and you're not allowed to touch her, to defile her with you vile hands, to... to seduce her!"

"Mother!" Persephone gasped, shocked that her mother could think so little of her that a single compliment would cause her to forgive everything.

Demeter grasped her arm, and Persephone gasped in pain as Demeter dragged her along with her.

"Don't you dare talk to that man, Kore!" she demanded.

Persephone wanted to tell Demeter that she couldn't dictate whom she could or couldn't talk with. She also wanted to point out that 'that man' was her husband. A finally she wanted to demand her mother to release her of her painful grip.

But her mother was furious, and a little part of Persephone was still terrified of her.

"Yes, mother," she answered bleakly, unknowing at the time that a seed of rebellion was slowly, but steadily growing inside of her.


	8. Little Seed of Rebellion

****A/N: Finally, chapter 8! I got up at seven this morning in order to write this, so I surely hope it's good. I honestly have no idea where I'm going with this, so if anyone has any ideas, feel free to comment any ideas you might have!****

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Persephone stared at the wall dully. Her mother was visiting her – again – and Persephone truly wished Demeter would stop coming around so much. Demeter had always demanded a lot of patience to be around, but lately it had been just ridiculous.

For the last three days Demeter had come by her chambers in order to scold her. For three days. The longest three days Persephone had ever gone through. All for talking with Hades.

And so Persephone had spent the last three days listening to what she, Persephone, had apparently told Hades by having a somewhat pleasant conversation with him. According to her mother Persephone had, evidently, practically given Hades permission to rape her.

"I meant nothing of it!" Persephone had protested. "I was merely being polite."

"For men there is no such thing as merely being polite! Everything but a direct no is an invitation. Honestly, Kore! I really thought I had raised you better than that!" And so Demeter went on.

For three whole days before she finally felt satisfied that Persephone had understood why talking with her husband was so very horrible. On the fourth day Demeter smiled once again and wanted to talk about flowers and gardening and relief filled Persephone. Relief and annoyance.

It was just after her mother's fourth visit, and Persephone couldn't help but think that Demeter was a vexation to be around. She loved her mother, but lately she had started to consider whether or not she really _liked_ her.

It was just so unfair. Being scolded for three days for a conversation! It was ludicrous, and Persephone felt embarrassed at the thought. Surely none of the other goddesses her age would stand for their mothers talking to them like that. Though to be fair none of the other goddesses had Demeter as _their_ mother.

Hadn't her mother understood that she hadn't planned to have the conversation with Hades? Persephone had tried to explain that she had merely run into him by coincidence, but Demeter wouldn't listen to excuses.

All Persephone had done was accidentally run into the man who called himself her husband and have a civil conversation with him. She hadn't flirted back, hadn't invited his advances. She had merely been polite.

It would probably have done Demeter some good if Persephone had actually invited Hades' company.

Persephone stopped at that thought, shaking her head. She couldn't do that. She just couldn't. If she was unable to fight with her mother when she had done nothing wrong, how would she be able to tell Demeter that she had actually _done_ something bad. And on purpose no less.

Except, Demeter didn't have to know.

The mere thought was for a second more than Persephone could fathom. She had never lied to her mother before, had never withheld anything that she thought Demeter would might like to know.

But the idea of starting now wasn't an unpleasant thought. In fact she rather liked the idea of having secrets from her overprotective mother. And she could still get that little thrill of rebellion without actually having to have the courage to look Demeter in the eye and tell her.

It could be her dirty little secret, her way to fight her mother's vexing behaviour.

Taking a deep breath Persephone decided to act now before she could lose her nerve. She called her personal servant and took a couple of deep breaths to steady herself.

"Yes, my lady?"

"I would like to invite Lord Hades for lunch tomorrow," Persephone told her, trying her hardest to act like it was no big deal. "Please ask him if he is available. He should be in the Palace at this time. And do not tell my mother of any of this," she added as an afterthought.

"Yes, my lady."

The servant disappeared and Persephone immediately regretted her rash decision. What was she doing?!

Asking the man who had kidnapped her to lunch! All in a childish attempt to get back on her mother! But the invitation was sent, and Persephone felt too embarrassed to call the girl back.

"What have I done?" she murmured. "I invited him for lunch. For lunch. Like we're friends. After he so obviously flirted with me." She took a deep breath, forcing herself to relax. She would just have to tell him that there would be no flirting of any kind. He was just there to chat. That was all.

Mother would of course say that he would see her lunch invitation as a pretext for sex and then rape her when he realised it wasn't so, but Persephone knew Hades wouldn't do that. He'd had her at his mercy for months in the Underworld and had still only kissed her that one time. She would be safe with him. At least from that particular horror.

* * *

The next day Persephone threw yet another worried look in the mirror. The servant had returned with Hades acceptance, but getting Demeter out of the picture had proved to be quite the challenge. Demeter had only agreed to postpone her visit for supper after Persephone had told her that she wished to spend a quiet day planting flowers on the little balcony that came with her chambers.

Now all there was left for Persephone to do was pace nervously back and forth and await her husband. She had changed her clothes four times already. She couldn't look too good or he might misunderstand and think that she was flirting with him, but she didn't want to look as embarrassing as the one time Demeter had dressed her either.

Finally she had chosen a dress in a soft yellow. She'd made sure to pick a cotton one as she didn't wish to wear one of his gift in front of him. It was modest and seemingly innocent. Now however, Persephone worried if perhaps the dress hugged her curves a bit too tightly and wondered if she had time to change.

Her servant entered. "My lady," she said with a bow. "The Lord Hades."

Persephone took a deep breath and turned around to greet her husband.

"Lord Hades," she said, blushing slightly at the sight of him. How had she forgotten how imposing he seemed? How he appeared to take up the whole room merely by being in it?

"Lady Persephone." He bowed and looked at the servant with curious eyes.

Persephone faltered before realising what he wanted. "You may go," she told the girl who immediately left. She had probably been as uncomfortable in Hades' presence as Persephone was.

She looked in Hades in uncertainty, unsure what to do now that he was in her chambers. She hadn't realised how much more intimate it would seem than randomly running into each other in the hallway.

Hades broke the silence.

"I was surprised to receive your invitation," he said.

Persephone fidgeted. "Yes, I realise you must have been. We are not exactly... friends."

Hades' smile had a bitter tinge. "Indeed not. And yet you did?"

Persephone shrugged. "We are supposed to spend the rest of our lives together whether I want it or not. Being civil with each other will certainly make life easier."

"It most certainly will." Hades tactfully decided not to remind Persephone that this certainly wasn't how she'd felt when they were still Underground. He had never wished he could read her thoughts more than he did in this moment. Seeing how uncomfortable his wife looked, he decided to change the subject.

"I hope your mother wasn't too upset with you over our conversation," he said. "She looked rather angry, and I know my sister. I am quite shocked that she even allows my presence here."

Persephone grimaced. "Mother doesn't know of this. I would prefer if it stayed like that."

"I see," Hades merely said, and there was something like understanding in his eyes.

Persephone swallowed nervously. "Would you like to sit down?" she asked, gesturing towards the table she'd had prepared.

Hades nodded regally. "Thank you," he said, pulling one of the chairs out, and it took a moment before Persephone realised what he was expecting. Sitting in the offered chair, she smiled nervously at him, fidgeting with her skirt. This had been a bad idea. She couldn't wait for lunch to be over. She was sure she wouldn't be able to get a bite down.

"How is everything in the Underworld," she asked, desperate for a distraction and Hades willingly answered.

He told her about the Judging, and Persephone felt herself unwillingly interested. Soul after soul being judged for every action and every thought they'd ever done. It must be a hard job to do, and Persephone found herself thankful that it was Hades who had this particular duty rather than Zeus or Demeter. Zeus would no doubt allow beautiful woman to go to a better place than they'd deserved if only they slept with him, and Demeter would be unjustly harsh with the men.

And rather than sitting meekly and listen like Persephone often did with her mother, she found herself talking more and more as the following hours went by.

Hades was so obviously interested in anything she had to say, and asked an innumerable amount of questions. He wanted her thoughts on anything and Persephone strived to explain her opinions as well as she could.

It was an odd experience. Her mother rarely cared for her views on things, and if she did ask for them it was with the same air that one would ask a little child. In order to satisfy them, not because you had any real interest in their answer.

"What about sinners who truly regret their actions?" Persephone asked Hades, excitement welling up in her. Mother would never have allowed her to have such a conversation, but Mother wasn't here.

"They all regret their actions," Hades answered calmly.

"No, I didn't mean because of their punishment. If they honestly regret their actions because they feel ashamed over what they did in the heat of the moment?"

Hades considered it. "It would depend on the individual soul," he slowly said. "But often I will have their memory wiped and send them back to Earth in order to try again. Hopefully they'll do better the second time around."

Persephone nodded thoughtfully. "It must be a tiring job," she said.

Hades smiled softly at her. "It was at first. In the beginning I could not judge more than a single soul or two a day. Now I've gotten used to it. Perhaps you would like to come with me to a judging once you've returned home?"

Any friendliness Persephone felt towards Hades disappeared in that moment. She had been so caught up in the conversation that she had forgotten about reality. He had kidnapped her and in four short months he was going to drag her Underground with him if she wanted to go or not. It wouldn't matter if she fought and screamed, the choice had been taken from her.

"There's a long time until then," she said, all cordiality leaving her voice. Hades grimaced at her tone, but Persephone paid him no heed.

"You should leave," she said slowly, and Hades nodded regally and with pained eyes.

"Of course." He stood up and bowed to her. "Goodbye my lady. For what it was worth I have truly enjoyed our day together."

 _Me too,_ a part of Persephone wanted to say because she had, but she stayed quiet. She shouldn't have encouraged Hades like this, thinking they had a future. In four months she would go with him with all the dignity she could muster and then spend the following seven months avoiding him as she best could. It wouldn't be the life she wanted, but Persephone just had to deal with it.

"Goodbye," she told him, and watched him go with an odd guilt filling her. It was ridiculous. She had no reason to feel guilty. Stupid, yes, and certainly naïve, but not guilty.

And yet it was all she could think of all day. When Demeter came to visit her she hardly heard a word her mother said, but merely nodded and hummed at what she thought was the right times.

Why did she feel so guilty?

Because she'd had a pleasant time, Persephone admitted to herself. Because for a second it'd felt like having a friend her mother hadn't given her. Because Hades had certainly enjoyed their time together, and it had hurt to see the pain and disappointment so clearly written on his face.

"Mother, if someone does something bad, but feels truly guilty about it, it that person still a bad person?" she asked thinking of the conversation she'd had with Hades.

Demeter looked at her in surprise, before answering. "Are you thinking of that man? Don't be silly Kore. That man is going to tell you whatever he thinks you want to hear, but I can promise you that not a single part of him feels anything remotely pure hearted. Such as guilt. He's only lying to you because he hopes that you will pity him."

For a second Persephone feared that Demeter realised who she had spent her day with before she realised her mother thought that she was talking about something Hades had told her while Persephone was still Underground.

"I wasn't talking about Hades," she murmured, but Demeter couldn't surpass such a chance to once again talk about the evil that was Persephone's husband. Persephone quickly stopped paying attention. She'd heard it all before, and her mother's conversations were honestly never so terrible interesting.

Nothing like Hades' had been, though Persephone felt guilty for thinking so.

She wondered if he did feel guilty for taking her. She wished she could just ask him. Perhaps she could. She didn't have to admit that she'd done anything wrong by kicking him out.

She could pretend to just happen to run into him, but suddenly she just had to know whether or not he actually felt guilt over what he'd done to her.

If he didn't feel guilty, she could write him off as just as evil as Mother described, but if he did... well, Persephone could hardly feel more confused than she already did.


	9. Being Watched

**A/N: Second time I try to upload this... sigh.**

 **Anyway, like, favourite, review and comment any ideas you might have - right now I'm basically just winging it :P**

 **To Anon: Yes, Persephone will have to learn the difference between guilt and regret - it's at times like these that her upbringing really shines through.**

 **Anyway; enjoy!**

* * *

Persephone's resolution to find Hades and ask him if he ever felt guilty didn't last long. Of course her mother was right. He was going to guess which answer she preferred and answer her that. His words weren't trustworthy and so Persephone was forced to find a different way to learn if her husband ever regretted marrying her or not.

For many days she kept changing her mind on whether or not she wanted to hide out in her chambers or wander the halls in the hope of running into Hades and simply improvise after that.

As the days went by she started to feel uncomfortable whenever she left her chambers. She felt watched and often the thought made return to her chambers.

Perhaps she was merely being paranoid. She was a daughter of Zeus. Few would dare to truly harm her. In fact, the only ones who could get away with it was her father, her husband and finally Poseidon, though she couldn't imagine any use he might have of her.

Ultimately the feeling was unpleasant enough that she decided to tell her mother. She knew that Demeter would take even the suggestion of a possible threat to Persephone deadly serious. She was the only one Persephone was sure wouldn't merely brush her off.

"It's probably nothing," Demeter said, proving Persephone entirely wrong.

"Mother, I don't understand. You're not worried?"

"Of course not." Demeter smiled at her. "Kore dear, you worry too much. Not that I can blame you after that horrible experience with that man. But I'm sure that you're just imagining things. I wouldn't think much of it if I was you. You're being a bit paranoid that's all."

Persephone could only stare at her mother in shock. No one exaggerated danger like Demeter did, nor was anyone as paranoid.

Every man who _looked_ at Persephone was a potential rapist, every kind word was nothing but a sweet lie. There was no way that Persephone had just told her mother that she felt someone was watching her and Demeter just brushed her off. She wouldn't do that.

Unless... Persephone froze at the thought. Unless it was her mother, who was watching her. For a second she could hardly see for the rage that filled her. How dared Demeter to do so! It was insane, and it stole what little privacy Persephone had finally gotten from her mother.

Taking a deep breath, she reminded herself not to jump to conclusions. Though Demeter was her best bet, there could be other possibilities. It wouldn't do to just accuse her mother on nothing but a hunch. Well, a hunch and a lot of past experiences that was. Still, she didn't really _know_ anything.

But there was a very simple way to remedy that.

* * *

Setting a trap was easy enough, though harder to execute than Persephone had anticipated. All she had to do was to act in a way that would make whoever was watching her step out into the light.

She couldn't imagine Demeter telling them to merely watch if Persephone did something Demeter disapproved of. Which meant there was quite the few things to pick from. Demeter disapproved of an awful lot of things.

Men was the most pronounced one, meaning all Persephone had to do was flirt with someone. Her first thought was Hades, but she quickly dismissed the idea. Partly because the mere thought of attempting a flirtation with him scared her witless, and partly because it just felt wrong.

Besides flirting with a man who was so clearly in love with her probably wasn't the best way to let him know that his feelings weren't reciprocated.

Not to mention that just about any man would do.

The first God Persephone ran into was Hephaestus, but she couldn't bring herself to pick him. Even she had heard the mocking stories about his hideous appearance as well as his wife's many affairs, and if someone flirted with him only to get back on her mother... Persephone could only imagine the mocking he would be forced to endure.

Instead she chose Ares. Partly because she wasn't as concerned with the thought of taking advantage of him, and partly because of the smile he gave her as she came nearer.

He certainly didn't seem like he would mind a bit of flirting.

"Lord Ares," Persephone said in a low voice, wishing she had more experience with this. How did one flirt? She tried looking at him from under her lashes like she'd seen Aphrodite do.

"Lady Persephone." He bend over her offered hand and kissed it, before he turned it over and kissed her pulse point as well. Persephone had to stop herself from wiping her hand.

"You become more beautiful by the day," Ares told her with a winning smile, and Persephone forced herself to smile back.

"Thank you, Lord Ares. Though I am afraid I still look so dreadfully dull next to you."

Ares smiled. "Certainly a pleasant change from your husband?" he asked with a laugh, and Persephone felt irrationally irritated.

"You certainly look different than Lord Hades," she allowed, though unable to keep herself from thinking that Hades' pale skin and regal looks certainly didn't look any worse than Ares tan skin and winning smile.

Ares laughed. "Yes, it's really quite the tragedy that the prettiest goddesses are forced into marriages with the worse of the Gods. Though Aphrodite certainly has found her pleasure outside of her matrimonial bed."

Persephone winced, displeased with this mockery of Hephaestus. She'd always felt he deserved better than Aphrodite, though she knew that many disagreed with her.

She forced herself to smile once again. "And it seems she has found that pleasure with you," she said, and Ares grinned down at her as he lay an arm around her waist and pulled her close.

He was warm and hard and smelled of metal and Persephone desperately wanted to pull away, but she knew that she needed to see this to an end. It wasn't like she had to sleep with him. She just needed to go far enough that whoever was watching would step forward.

"So can you," Ares said, before he leaned down and kissed her.

It was disgusting. His tongue demanded entrance in her mouth, and Persephone felt violated as he forced his way past her lips. She made a move to push him away. She couldn't do this.

"Let her go," a voice said, and both Persephone and Ares turned towards the voice. It was Eirene, one of her mother's servant girls. Persephone had been right.

"What did you say?!" Ares asked in a furious voice, and the girl let out a terrified little shriek.

Persephone pulled herself lose. "Let her be, Ares," she said. "She's merely following my mother's orders. It's my mother we should be angry with, not her."

Ares' grin returned. "So she's a spy for your mother? I say we really give her something to talk about then."

He kissed her again, and Persephone pulled back as far as his arms allowed her.

"Let me go," she told him.

"Now don't be a tease," he answered, annoyance clear in his voice, and for the first time Persephone became frightened.

"I do not wish to find my pleasure with you," she said clearly, leaving no room for interpretation. "And if you force me to, I shall tell my husband."

Ares released her immediately, pushing her away with a nervous expression. Hades couldn't do much if Persephone decided to willingly cheat on him, but to rape a wife of one of the three greatest gods? It was a death sentence and Ares knew it.

"Now, let's just calm down here," he said, taking a step back. "No reason to get so worked up. You just wanted to tease a bit. I get it. But now you're going your way and I'm going mine and no one needs to know."

Persephone nodded slowly, watching him tensely as he walked away. Only after he was gone she turned towards Eirene.

"Is Mother in the palace?" she asked the terrified nymph, who nodded nervously.

"Then take me to her!" Persephone ordered. "Mother and I have quite a few things to discuss."

She'd been right all along. Demeter hadn't allowed her the privacy Persephone had demanded and run as far as Olympus in order to get.

And for once it wasn't a nervous, little child who walked towards Demeter, but a ferocious lioness full of indignant rage.


	10. Flowering Rebellion

**A/N: Oh, this chapter was so much fun to write! And hopefully it'll also be fun for you guys to read! A quick thank you to everyone who has followed, favourited and reviewed - you're the reason this story is still going strong!**

* * *

Demeter wasn't hard to find. As the goddess of Earth so often did she was spending her time in Persephone's chamber – without an invitation – and the already enraged goddess became even angrier with the knowledge. Didn't her mother understand that she had moved out of home for a reason?! How was she supposed to become more independent if Demeter was always, _always_ there!

"Mother!" she hissed as she entered, slamming the door behind her.

"Kore." Demeter looked reproachfully at her. "I thought I had taught you that you shouldn't slam the doors like that."

"You have been spying on me!" Persephone screamed, barely registering her mother's words.

Demeter sighed. "Kore, now don't exaggerate so. I've been asking someone to keep a eye on you to make sure nothing bad happens to you. It's hardly spying."

"That's _exactly_ what it is!"

"Don't you raise your voice on me!"

"Or what?! What can you possible do to me that you haven't already done?! What kind of freedom could you take from me, what kind of restrictions don't I already have?!"

"That is enough Kore! Don't act like a little child!"

"Then don't treat me like one!"

"Enough! You're grounded! You may leave these chambers when you start acting a bit more mature!"

Persephone stared at her mother in disbelief, before she started laughing resentfully. "Grounded?" she repeated. "Mother, I'm a grown woman. You can't ground me like a little child. This isn't your home."

"As long as you're _my_ daughter you will do as _I_ say."

Persephone looked at the woman who was her mother, and for a second she felt pity. Didn't her mother have a life outside of Persephone herself?

"No, I won't," she said calmly. "I'm an adult woman. I'm a _married_ woman. I've done absolutely nothing wrong and yet you're watching me like I'm a criminal. For how long exactly have you been spying on me?"

"I've merely been watching over you like every mother should!"

"For how long, mother?"

Demeter gave a sour look. "Ever since you were stupid enough to speculate whether or not that _thing_ felt guilt over taking you," she finally said.

Persephone nodded slowly, not surprised by her mother's answer.

"Was that why you did it? Because you realised I didn't see him as a monster in the same way that you did?"

"He had clearly tricked you! And you are too sweet and too naïve to see it!"

"Even if I am so it is only because that _you_ haven't allowed me to grow up like everybody else!"

"I'm your mother! I know better what is best for you than anyone else."

"Don't you even feel guilty?" Persephone asked in shocked rage. "Spying on me as you did?"

Demeter snorted. "Guilty? For looking after you when you're so clearly unable to do it yourself?! After I've seen you _talking_ to him, _wondering_ about him?! I only did what any mother would!"

"Aren't you even going to apologize?!"

Demeter raised her head defiantly, and suddenly Persephone felt like the parent. "No," she said proudly, and Persephone snapped.

"No?! What do you mean _no?!_ " Persephone didn't even have to think about what to say any longer, the words were suddenly just pouring out of her. "If you are not sorry I shall make you so!" she vowed. "I will go to father and tell him what you've done. I will no longer accept you in my chambers without an invitation. And I will give you a reason to worry! Perhaps then you would realise you hadn't one before!"

With these words Persephone stormed out of the room, Demeter's enraged scream sounding behind her. With a wave of her hand the door behind Persephone was locked, and though she knew Demeter would be able to leave without much effort, it would slow her down a little. Give Persephone a head start.

Rage was pumping through her and she didn't even have to think. She just acted. It was a heading experience.

"Where is Hades?" she impatiently asked a servant passing by.

"I don't know," the servant stammered, before quickly leaving the enraged goddess behind. Any other day Persephone would have felt guilty for frightening him so, but for now she just felt annoyed.

"Oh, for Zeus!" Persephone mumbled, too impatient to go search for her husband. "Hades!" she yelled out, knowing that all the greater Gods would always hear a calling for them.

And within the blink of an eye he stood before her, clad in black and with a dangerous air around him. Persephone didn't care. All she cared about was her mother and every unjust thing her mother had ever done to her. This was her revenge.

And so she kissed Hades.

A surprised grunt answered her, and Persephone grasped the fabric of his garments to make sure he didn't run away. Inexperienced she moved her lips against his, wishing she knew how to kiss properly.

Evidently she did something right for Hades moaned softly, enlightening something inside of Persephone that tickled in the most delicious way. Reaching around his neck she pressed herself closer, the feeling intensifying as she felt his hard body against her own. She didn't know what this feeling was, but she knew she didn't want it to stop.

She felt Hades' arms press her yet closer and suddenly his tongue slid across her lips, begging for entrance. So different was it from Ares' force that she opened her mouth from sheer surprise. Immediately Hades tongue entered her mouth, but it didn't feel disgusting as it had with Ares. It felt... odd. Like he was starting a fire within her that felt frightening and exhilerating all at once.

Another moan sounded, and Persephone discovered to her surprise that it was her own. Was this lust; this burning of fire through her veins? For the first time she felt as if she might understand her father and his unending search to clench it.

Demeter's scream brought her back to reality.

Pulling away from Hades, Persephone sent her mother an annoyed glance.

"I was in the middle of something here," she said with an icy tone she barely recognised as her own.

Demeter made a move to grab her, but suddenly Hades was just there, standing between Persephone and her mother.

Demeter hesitated, but even she wasn't stupid enough to attack one of the three greatest Gods.

"Come here, Kore!" she commanded instead.

"No, mother. And my name isn't Kore. It's Persephone."

"Come here I said and stop acting like a child!"

"Leave or I shall kiss him again! Spy on me again and I shall go to his bed!"

Demeter gasped. "You wouldn't dare!"

"Are you willing to take the chance? Your control of me stops here. You will not spy on me, you will not come unless invited, you will not treat me like a little child! These are the rules and if you do not follow them I am sure that _my husband_ will help me make you regret it!"

For long seconds Demeter only stared at her daughter, shock evident on her face. "Why are you doing this?" she whispered.

"The question is why I didn't do it years ago! Now leave!"

Demeter stayed, and so Persephone reached for Hades, turning him around with a tug of her hand. Grasping his face between her hands she reached up, her eyes focused entirely on his mouth.

"Don't!" Demeter gasped.

"Then leave."

"Kore, please..."

"Leave."

"Darling."

"Leave."

And finally Demeter left and Persephone felt satisfaction well up in her. She had won. She had finally won, and she was finally free for she had found the card to play that Demeter was defenceless against.

Looking into Hades' eyes, Persephone realised that she was still holding onto him and let go as if she had been burned, blood rushing to her cheeks.

Looking at him shyly, she felt guilt wash up in her. Here was the man who had said that he was in love with her and she had used him. He probably deserved a lot worse after what he had done to her, but Persephone still couldn't help feeling guilty as she looked into his dark eyes.

"I'm sorry," she said.

Hades tilted his head slightly to the side. "Why?" he asked.

"For... for using you like that."

"I rather enjoyed it."

"Still, when you are... when I'm not... I shouldn't have."

Reaching out Hades grasped her hand. "I am not stupid enough to misunderstand why you kissed me," he said slowly. "And though I wish the reason was a different one then I very much enjoyed it. Please do not feel the need to apologize."

Persephone nodded slowly, suddenly unable to look him in the eye any longer.

"What I said..." she began hesitantly and forced herself to look up.

Hades raised an elegant eyebrow. "About coming to my bed? I assume it was an empty threat."

Persephone nodded, embarrassed. "Don't tell my mother, though," she asked him.

Hades grinned at her, looking happier than she had ever seen him. "Wouldn't dream of it," he promised her with a wicked glint in his eye, and for just a second he wasn't her kidnapper, her husband or her revenge – for just a second he was her confidante, and Persephone willingly answered his smile.

"Thank you," she said and leaned forward. The short kiss on the cheek was a far cry from the earlier one, but this one wasn't given for the wrong reasons.

"I guess I'll... see you around," she said.

"I would very much hope so."

With a last glance at the happiness evident on his face, Persephone turned around and walked away. Perhaps kissing him had been a mistake.

It wasn't like she hadn't been confused enough as it was.


	11. Hades' Perspective

**A/N: I don't usually like telling a story from two perspectives, but in this case I just couldn't resist! Hope you'll enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

 **If you are interested in some of my original work, please google mariasjostrand. It should be the first one to pop up!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Hades was a happy, if somewhat confused man.

He had started the day in a foul mood, not yet having entirely recovered from the way in which his wife had quite unceremoniously thrown him out of her chambers. Hades still wasn't sure what he'd said wrong. They'd been having such a pleasant conversation in one moment and in the next she was clearly dissatisfied with something he'd said or done. He'd heard all the jokes of course, about the impossible workings of a female's mind, but he hadn't realised that there was so much truth to it.

So Hades had not started his day in the best mood, and it had only gotten worse when he'd run into Ares, who'd dared to _mock_ him of all things! Not directly, of course, Ares wasn't stupid enough to do that. But a comment here and a comment there could go a long way. It had started out innocent enough.

"Lord Hades," Ares had greeted him with a sly smirk. "How funny that I should run into you just, when I've just had the most interesting... conversation with your wife."

Hades had to keep himself from frowning. "I hope she seemed well," he said.

Ares grinned. "Very well," he assured him. "She seemed rather fond of my company as well. Very fond indeed."

This time Hades did frown. It sounded like Ares tried to imply that he and Persephone had the same kind of arrangement that Ares had with Aphrodite, and that was simply impossible. Hades knew his wife. He'd spent months watching here, trying to guess her every thought, foresee her every wish. Persephone was not the type to start an affair. She was far too innocent, far too good to do such a thing.

"What are you talking about?" he asked calmly.

Ares shrugged. "Oh, nothing, nothing. Your wife is very beautiful. You're a lucky man."

Hades watched him suspiciously. "I know," he said.

"And with the softest skin as well," Ares continued. "When I allowed my hand to slowly stroke over –" He was cut over abruptly as Hades took him by the throat and smashed him against the wall.

" _What did you do to my wife?!_ "

"Nothing she didn't want! She certainly didn't _complain_ when I kissed her! Seemed to rather enjoy herself! You can't punish me for something she chose herself!"

Slowly, Hades let go. "Leave!" he ordered the other god, struggling for control.

Ares seemed to be about to discuss it, before he thought better of it and left.

A kiss!

 _A kiss!_

Persephone had _kissed_ him. Him! When she could barely even tolerate the sight of her own _husband_! It was ludicrous. It was insane. It was... rather hurtful.

Hades leaned against the wall, trying to gather his thoughts. Had Ares told the truth? In that case what would have driven Persephone to do such a thing? He couldn't imagine it was love.

Perhaps if it'd been Hermes or Apollo, Persephone might fancy herself in love, but Ares? The God of War? It was impossible. Though he supposed anyone might have seemed better than the husband she loathed.

Hades took a deep breath, trying desperately to keep himself from running to Persephone's chambers and demand an explanation. He was well aware that she had given him no promise of fidelity. But still. His heart clenched painfully at the thought of Persephone allowing anyone else to touch her.

Did she do it to punish him? To hurt him as he had hurt her? He desperately hoped so, for the mere idea that she'd allowed Ares to touch her out of any genuine feeling for the man was too much to bear. Not only would it mean that he had lost her heart to another man – and to Ares no less – but it would also mean that Persephone would be hurt. Ares wasn't the loyal type, and there was certainly no way he would stay out of Aphrodite's bed. Persephone put herself up for heartbreak if she truly pursued the God of War, and Hades could do nothing to stop it.

Clenching his fist tightly he wished that Ares was a better liar so that he might have believed that it'd been nothing but a ruse to hurt him. But Ares, despite his many faults, were not the type of man to sneak behind people's back – he certainly didn't try to hide his affair with Aphrodite. He was honest, and right now Hades despised him for it.

Hades willed himself to relax. It was a kiss. Nothing more, nothing less, though he so desperately wished that it was something less. Still, though. A kiss wasn't the end of the world, though he'd hoped that Persephone's lips were for him and him alone.

But she hadn't actually shared a bed with someone else. Hades barely withheld a shudder at the thought. He'd wasted many hours daydreaming of doing just that, and the thought of someone else touching her, kissing her, bringing her that kind of pleasure... it was unfathomable.

Should he go to her? And do what? Demand that she stayed true to him? What would such a promise be worth, given under force? Beg her to never touch another man? A better idea by far, but too risky. If Persephone didn't already know that she had hurt him that would certainly make her aware of it... and the worse possible scenario would be deciding to then hurt him even more.

Would she do it? Persephone wasn't usually the type to find pleasure in hurting other people, but considering what he'd done to her... maybe.

No, it was better if he didn't say anything. He would do his best to be a perfect husband. To make her _want_ to be faithful to him. And of course a few casual threats in the right company wouldn't hurt either.

Mind made up, Hades leant against the wall, prepared for a long day of waiting. He'd brought papers with him from the Underworld that needed to be looked at, but he couldn't find it in himself to concentrate. He wouldn't go to Persephone though it itched in ever fibre of his being to do just that. She didn't want to see him, he reminded herself. She'd hate it if he came by unannounced. By the Underworld, he was the last person that she wanted to see in every realm there was.

Which was why is was so very puzzling when she called for him.

The only explanation that made sense was that she was in danger, and Hades was there before he'd even realised he'd moved. To stand between Persephone and... no one. Hades blinked in incomprehension, when he failed to find the threat. He was sure that there must have happened something horrible for Persephone to call on him of all people, but for the life of him he couldn't see what.

He searched in Persephone's face for any clue as to why she called him, but all he saw was steely determination, and by the sight of her he just knew that he _had_ to ask him why she had kissed Ares, _had_ to beg her to remain faithful.

Except suddenly she was kissing him. Grunting in surprise, his entire body stiffened, unsure how to react. He didn't taste alcohol so she wasn't drunk, but he couldn't imagine what else might have brought this one on. Then his wife started to move her lips against his, and he stopped thinking altogether.

Moaning in pleasure, the world could have burned down around them and he wouldn't have noticed. His wife was kissing him and nothing could be so glorious. At least until she pressed her body against his, and his brain shut down completely.

He pulled her closer still and begged for entrance, which she surprisingly granted. In all his daydreams of this he'd never remembered to imagine her taste, and he realised now that he'd been missing out. She tasted of flowers and strawberries and summer. Delicious, and he knew he'd never be able to eat a strawberry again without thinking of this moment.

He'd kissed before, but never like this. Never knowing that this might be the only chance he'd ever get, and that he better bloody well make the best of it.

Persephone moaned, and Hades felt something primal well up in him. He'd done that. He'd made her moan. She was _enjoying_ this. Then a scream made Persephone pull back, and Hades was ready to kill whoever was ruining the best memory of his life.

He watched the fight between mother and daughter with growing comprehension. Persephone had kissed him to punish Demeter for... well, for being Demeter, and Hades hoped that she'd kissed Ares for the same reason. He could live with that though the thought didn't please him.

For a second it seemed as if Persephone was to kiss him again, and his heart sped up in anticipation. He knew it was wrong, to take advantage of this dispute with her mother, but how he longed for another taste of her.

Sadly enough Demeter left – just about the only time he wished that she hadn't – and they were left alone.

And then his wife said the most puzzling thing yet.

"I'm sorry," she told him, guilt clear in her voice.

"Why?" he asked her incomprehensible.

And then to discover that she thought she had _used_ him! Well, he supposed it was technically true, but Hades couldn't find it in himself to care. She'd kissed him, and he had to bite his tongue not to suggest a variety of ways she was more than welcome to use him in. Most of them involving the bedroom. Quite a few of them taking place some place else.

Instead he only told her part of the truth. He told her that he'd enjoyed it, and Hades hoped he wasn't imagining the pleased look in her eyes.

Hades felt happy.

Slightly confused, jealous, somewhat disappointed, but mostly happy. His wife had kissed him, and now he knew that she tasted like strawberries, and perhaps he still had a chance with her. Hades couldn't remember the last time he'd been this pleased with the world.

Even promising her that he didn't expect her to actually come to his bed wasn't hard – not now that he thought it a real possibility that she might one day do so for no other reason than her wanting to be there. Hades knew that he hadn't imagined the way she'd moaned into his mouth, or the way she had pressed herself against him so wantonly. She might have been too innocent to understand what she was feeling, but Hades wasn't. He had recognised the desire in her eyes.

His words, however, were rewarded with a sweet smile that was only too innocent, before Persephone leaned up and kissed his cheek.

The bubbly feeling inside of him grew. This kiss hadn't been meant for Demeter's eyes. This kiss was just for him.

It had been an absolutely horrible, confusing and positively amazing day, and Hades didn't even notice the smile still stretched across his face as he made his way through the palace.

His wife had kissed him, and she tasted like strawberries.


	12. Accusation

**Chapter 12! Written with a sore throat and a running nose so I hope you guys enjoy it!**

 **Please review any ideas that you might have regarding this story.**

 **If you're interested in some of my original work, please google mariasjostrand. I should be the first link to pop up. I think.**

* * *

During the days that followed, Persephone's mind often turned to her kiss with Hades. She'd never before understood the temptations of the flesh, but now she thought that she might. She still blushed whenever she thought back on the way her body had tingled in the most sinful of ways. It would only have been too easy to lose her senses and surrender herself to the feeling, and Persephone wondered if she would have done just that if her mother hadn't interrupted them. It was probably good she would never have to find out. If she had found herself in Hades' bed come morning, she would have regretted it immensely. She didn't want to sleep with him, though she wasn't completely adverse to another kiss.

To say that it'd confused her would be quite the understatement.

Another, more pleasing, outcome of the kiss was the changed behaviour of her mother. It wasn't that Demeter had magically become understanding and empathetic, but she _did_ attempt to keep herself in check.

Mostly she was just sulking, and Persephone knew from bitter experience that it was better to just let her brood in peace. If Persephone was the first to bring it up, her mother would take it as proof that she could still guilt her daughter into doing whatever she wanted, and Persephone was tired of being controlled by her mother. She loved her new life. She loved that she had a place of her own and the opportunity to decide how she wanted to live her life. Sometimes she wondered if perhaps it was actually worth it, having to spend seven months underground every year. Wasn't seven months a year of imprisonment better than eternity, even if said imprisonment was in a more literal sense?

Despite this she avoided Hades completely, embarrassed by the memory of her reaction to him. Avoiding him proved easy, and a part of Persephone rather thought that he was trying to give her space. It was... oddly sweet.

Demeter had obviously taken her threat seriously for she only ever came when invited, and she mostly avoided talking about Persephone's husband, excepting the occasional biting remark. Persephone thought it as good as it was ever going to get, and ignored them.

She found herself... content.

Wishing that it could stay this way for forever, she knew that it was only a matter of time before she had to return underground. What she hadn't expected was that she only got five days of tentative happiness, before everything became chaos.

* * *

It had begun with Athena bursting into her chambers. Persephone stared at her. Athena was the most dignified of all the goddesses, and she couldn't even begin to fathom what would make the stately woman abandon her composure like that.

Whatever it was, it wasn't bad enough for Athena to completely lose control of herself. As she caught sight of Persephone, she seemed to relax ever so slightly.

"I was hoping you would be home," she said. "You are needed in the throne room. Immediately."

Persephone nodded willingly, too surprised to do anything else. It was only after she had followed Athena through the hallways of Olympus, and they paused in front of the throne room that she began questioning the summon.

"What has happened that is so urgent?" she asked, unable to hide her worry. It had to be something serious for her father to send Athena rather than one of the servants.

"Your rape," Athena said with a grim face.

Persephone stared at her in shock. " _What?!_ "

Athena looked back calmly. "Earlier today your mother came to Zeus, telling him that Hades, your husband, has raped you. She is demanding retribution."

"What?" Persephone croaked. Rape? Her mother couldn't possibly be talking about the kiss, could she? Persephone had been the one to kiss Hades, and she'd enjoyed it immensely much as well. And even a stolen kiss wasn't a rape.

Besides, even if Hades had raped her, there couldn't possibly be a retribution. He was her husband. And how awful it might be, there was no law forbidding him from forcing her.

Mentioning this to Athena, the older goddess nodded with a hard expression on her face. It was commonly known that the she'd had many heated arguments with Zeus, requiring that the Gods should be punished for rape, no matter if the goddess was attached or not.

"Usually not," she agreed. "But as part of the agreement, Hades can't force his company on you during your time above ground. Only when you're back in his kingdom will he no longer be bound by such demands."

Persephone shivered. It was clear to her what had happened. Her mother had lied about Hades forcing her, though she couldn't imagine how her mother thought she would ever get away with it. She supposed that Demeter _had_ been a tad too understanding lately. It wasn't like her mother to just stand back and watch.

Squaring her shoulders, she entered the throne room, trying not to appear like the little child her mother thought her to be. The tension in the room was thick and oppressing, and Persephone wished immediately that she could turn around and leave.

"Father," she said, ignoring both her mother's and Hades' presence for now. Her mother was looking vindictive and triumphant, while Hades just appeared tense. Persephone felt an odd rush of compassion. How awful must it be to be accused of rape when you were innocent?

"Lady Persephone," her father returned her greeting, making it clear that this was a formal meeting. "I have asked you to come here so that I uncover the truth. Your mother, on your behalf, has accused your husband of breaking the agreement by forcing his company on you. Is this true?"

Persephone hesitated, looking at her mother. How foolish must her mother have been to attempt this?! When Persephone told Zeus the truth, he would be furious. Few things made the King of the Gods as angry as being lied to.

But looking at her mother, Persephone realised that Demeter expected her to cover for her. She expected Persephone to look Zeus himself in the eye and tell him that yes, Hades had forced her. Persephone felt sick at the thought. Hades was many things, but a rapist wasn't one of them.

But she couldn't just feed her own mother to the wolves! No matter what she said, someone would get hurt, and in a moment of dizzying realisation Persephone saw that her mother had counted on it. Counted on the fact that Persephone's love for her mother would make her unable to call her out on her lies.

Risking a glance at Hades, Persephone felt the air knock out of her.

He seemed... resigned.

Like he believed that Persephone would accuse him of the horrible things that her mother had said. He looked as close to defeated as the Lord of the Dead could, and catching her eye, he merely made a slight grimace. He didn't appear angry or threatening, and Persephone knew that she couldn't possibly tell such a horrific lie.

"It is not, Father," she said, and both Demeter and Hades stared at her in shock.

Zeus seemed the least surprised of the three, though Persephone thought she saw a glint of astonishment in his eyes. "Lord Hades has not forced you?"

"Not into sharing his bed, no." Her words were loud and clear, and Persephone was thankful that her voice didn't shake.

"Kore," her mother broke in, catching her eyes. "You don't have to be scared, Kore. I promise you, he will not be able to hurt you for telling. I'll protect you. You trust your mother, don't you? You trust that I'll do what's best for you?"

Persephone took a deep breath. "No, mother," she said. "I don't. I wish I did, but to accuse an innocent man of rape? How could you do this?"

" _Innocent?!_ " Demeter shrieked. " _Hades?_!"

"At least of that particular crime!"

Demeter spun around to face Zeus. "You see!" she screamed. "You see how he has corrupted her, how he has brainwashed her?! Your daughter! Tortured beyond recognition! How can you just let it be?! Let it continue?!"

Zeus stood up, face tight with fury. "Persephone, Lord Hades, you are both free to go. I am afraid, however, that a small chat is in order with you, _dear sister_."

Persephone walked out, casting a last glance at her mother as she did so. Her mother looked betrayed and angry. Everything that Persephone was feeling.

As soon as the door was shut after them, a thunderous roar sounded behind them, and Persephone cringed, thinking guiltily of her mother who was still inside. But Demeter had brought it upon herself, and what had Persephone been supposed to do? Go along with her lying and deceiving? Punish a man for a crime he hadn't committed?

She had no doubt that, in Demeter's mind, the answer was definitely yes.

Hades cleared his throat, and Persephone jumped, having entirely forgotten that he was there.

"Thank you," he said.

Persephone stared at him in incomprehension. "For what?"

"For not siding with your mother."

"You were worried?" Persephone asked, wondering what Zeus could possibly have done, even if it had been the truth.

"Not about Zeus."

Persephone frowned in confusion. "What were you worried about then?"

"I worried that I would have to hear my wife call me a rapist."

Persephone felt a surprising amount of hurt upon hearing this. "You really think that I would do such a thing?" she asked.

Hades looked at her thoughtfully. "I didn't use to. But then your mother came with her accusation, and I thought that even Demeter wouldn't be crazy enough to do so without your backing."

"Oh." She wondered if she should feel angry that he'd called her mother crazy. She didn't. She fidgeted nervously. "How have you been?" she asked awkwardly, trying to ignore the furious shouting in the background.

"I have been fine. And all is well with you?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. You?"

He looked at her, something like amusement flitting across his face.

"Right, we did you," she muttered. "I, eh, what have you been up to? Or down to, I suppose, being in the Underworld and all. Except I suppose it's just a saying, so I should say up to, shouldn't I? Perhaps. I'm just going to stop talking now."

Hades grinned, and Persephone felt the same weird tinkling she'd felt when he'd kissed her. She wondered if she wanted him to do it again. It'd felt nice.

"Mostly just my duties," Hades said, confusing her for a second before she remembered that she'd asked him a question.

Persephone frowned. "That's always your answer, though. Don't you ever do something else?"

Hades looked amused. "I like to read. And I've found myself spending an disproportionate amount of time thinking about you."

"Me?"

"You are my wife. And my feelings for you have hardly been kept a secret."

Persephone blushed. "No, I suppose they haven't." She glanced towards the door. "Mother is going to be so angry when she comes out."

"My dear sister has been prone to angry outbursts before, yes."

Persephone sighed. "I wish I didn't have to deal with her afterwards," she admitted. "She will demand an explanation for not backing her up, and I don't think she's going to find telling the truth to be a reasonable one."

Hades held his hand out. "Would you like to leave?" he offered her. "Demeter will most likely calm down a bit if you give her time. Waiting for her, however, serves no good purpose. Besides you have hardly done anything wrong. You shouldn't be punished for her deceit."

Persephone stared at the hand in suspicion. "And go where?" she asked.

"Not the Underworld if that's what concerns you. I was thinking the Royal Gardens. I know how you like flowers."

Persephone hesitated. Looking at flowers did seem more tempting than waiting for Demeter to come scold her and try to make her feel guilty. Even if it was with Hades. She wondered if he would attempt to kiss her again if she said yes.

"You don't like flowers, though," she said.

Hades shrugged. "I don't mind them," he said. "And I like the company."

Persephone hesitated, searching his hopeful face for any sign of deceit. Finally she put her hand in his. "Just for a minute," she cautioned him.

Hades grinned down at her, happy and broadly. Persephone tried not to stare.

"Just for a minute," he promised her. "Or two."

Persephone found herself smiling. "Well, I suppose three wouldn't hurt either," she said.

Hades bowed slightly over her hand. "Your wish is my command."

An involuntarily giggle escaped Persephone, and Hades appeared pleased with himself.

Letting him lead her to the gardens, Persephone allowed the shouts behind her to die out as Hades told her about the flowers of the Underworld and what they were used for.

She supposed that they were one thing to look forward to.

Not to mention getting away from her mother, another stubborn voice persisted.

Persephone forced it away. She enjoyed her mother's company. Mostly. Occasionally.

 _And perhaps_ , the voice inside her continued. _Perhaps going back to the Underworld would mean another kiss or two._

Blushing, Persephone avoided Hades' searching glance, but if the young goddess did walk a little closer to him, Hades wasn't the kind of man to point something out just to potentially have it be taken away again.

He just enjoyed it while it lasted.


	13. Demeter's Perspective

**A/N: I suppose it was about time that we saw things from Demeter's perspective. And a new character is about to get a bigger role! R &R, and let me know what you guys think!**

* * *

Demeter was angry. And hurt. And frightened. Not since the war had she seen Zeus so furious. Sure, she'd overheard some of his and Hera's infamous fights, but Zeus was never truly angry with his wife. Not like he currently was with Demeter.

He just didn't understand! Kore was her _daughter_! Of course she was going to do anything in her power to make sure that she was safe! And what of it, if that meant lying a little bit? She was sure that she hadn't accused Hades of anything he hadn't already done to someone else's daughter's, nor anything he hadn't planned on doing to hers.

But Zeus refused to cooperate! He kept insisting that Hades was indeed quite a catch for a goddess of Kore's status. A _catch_?! Just because he had wealth and a throne?! Demeter would rather see her beloved daughter with _anyone_ but the dreaded Lord of the Underworld. Anyone!

And to make things even worse, Zeus had banished her from Mount Olympus for the next century. And he'd even told her that she was getting off easily! It was mortifying, humiliating, but worst of all... it meant that it would be so much harder for Demeter to have any influence over the cursed relationship between Hades and her beloved daughter.

And it was even worse than she'd originally thought! The span of that man's influence over her daughter was terrifying. And Kore couldn't even see herself how he manipulated her, the poor child!

Thankfully her mother could, and would do anything in her power to stop it.

But with her being banished from Mount Olympus, Demeter was only too aware of her limitations. She left Zeus' throne room in order to say goodbye to her daughter before she left, and to make sure to get a promise that she'd come visit at least five times a week, when she'd seen the most horrendous thing.

Barely able to hold back her gasp of horror, Demeter could only watch in silent terror as Hades escorted _her_ daughter around the palace garden as if they were some normal couple and he was courting her! They were talking too lowly for Demeter to hear, but she didn't have to. She watched the smile on on her daughter's pretty face, and the self-satisfied expression on Hades', and she knew that she was running out of time. She had to do something drastic, but the last time she'd done so, it'd ended in a catastrophe.

How had she been supposed to know that Kore would take her abductor's side? She'd raised Kore to be honest, true, but surely the girl could see why this particular lie would be in service of something good. How it could have been how Demeter would finally free Kore from Hades' tight grasp.

But Kore had refused to take her side, and though it hurt, Demeter had forgiven her daughter. She knew that she would get an apology when Kore understood exactly how evil her husband truly was.

Oh, the thought of his pale hands touching her! It made Demeter sick to the very core. Any man but Hades!

Demeter stopped up as she turned the thought over. She hated the thought of any man touching her sacred daughter, kissing her, whispering sweet nothings into her ear. But surely, Hades would be the absolute worst possibility.

Perhaps she needed to allow Kore a bit more freedom concerning men. As long as that man wasn't Hades of course. Then, after Kore had come to understand the horror that was her husband, Demeter could begin to separate her and her new love interest. It would, of course, only be temporarily, and before Demeter knew of it, she'd have Kore back where she belonged.

But who to pick? It had to be a single, male God, who'd never forced himself upon a woman.

Ares was out of the question. He was almost as bad as Hades himself! As if it wasn't enough that he was the God of War, then his illicit affair with Aphrodite was well-known. Not to Kore, of course, Demeter had made sure to keep such filthy behaviour hidden from her daughter, but Demeter herself was well aware of the brutish behaviour of the God of War.

Perhaps Hermes. There was something boyish about him that Demeter liked. She figured he wouldn't be too hard for her to control. To make sure they never went beyond a few whispered words and some kisses. But still...

The mischievous behaviour of Hermes was notorious. He might successfully trick her, and get Kore alone, and Demeter couldn't allow that to happen. Who else was there?

Apollo. He was handsome and charming, but perhaps he was a bit _too_ handsome and charming. She couldn't allow Kore to develop too deep feelings for him. Not to mention that Apollo's talent with young girls was infamous. It was said that a girl could find herself on her back before she'd even realised it. No, Apollo was definitely too charming. Demeter had to protect her daughter's virtue.

With a sigh, she realised that none of the gods would be acceptable. She would just have to pick the least bad of them, and after several minutes of contemplation she decided that it had to be Hermes. Sure, he was mischievous, and he'd had his fair share of nymphs and mortal women alike, but Demeter had never heard of him forcing himself on a woman nor had he gotten into anything too scandalous for the last several centuries. No, Hermes would have to do. Besides, he'd been the one to bring Kore back from the Underworld. With a bit of luck, a part of her might even consider him her saviour.

Now all Demeter had to do was to make sure that he had plenty of opportunity to court the young goddess. She hesitated. Perhaps she should inform Hermes about her plans. It would be so much easier if they were on the same page.

Oh, why did Zeus have to force her to leave Mount Olympus? It would be so much easier if she could stay here chaperoning. But she supposed that she would somehow have to make due.

Summoning one of her servants, Demeter instructed her to bring Hermes to her in secret. Demeter was well-aware that she would have to make sure that Kore never realised that Demeter was the one fabricating her approaching romance. Not to mention the fact that she had obviously just fallen out of favour with Zeus. The other Gods would most likely avoid her company in public for the next several months at least. Hermes probably wouldn't be too happy with the summon. Never mind that.

Demeter thought of the pretty face of her beloved daughter, her bright smile, and the rosy quality of her lips. She had no doubt that Hermes would deem her daughter worth a little inconvenience.

Feeling better now that she had a plan, Demeter wondered how long she had before Zeus got impatient over how long it took her to vacate the palace, and decided to throw her out with force.

They should probably plan quickly.


	14. Hermes

**A/N: Fourteenth chapter. Good thing I had this thing rewritten, because boy am I behind with my actual work?**

 **Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

"You want me to do _what?!_ " Hermes stared at her in horror.

Demeter glared at him, rather offended. "Court my daughter," she said as if it was obvious.

"Your _married_ daughter."

Demeter forced herself to stay calm. "In name only," she assured him. "Besides, there's nothing uncommon about pretty goddesses taking on lovers."

Hermes stared at her as if she'd lost her mind. "Hades would kill me," he said. "No, he'd throw me into Tartarus and let me tortured for all eternity. He seemed angry enough when I went to get her under Zeus' orders."

Demeter made an impatient movement. "Don't be silly. Ares has already kissed her, and he's walking around just fine." And hadn't that been hard to accept?

"Ares kissed her. You're asking me to seduce the Lord of the Underworld's _wife_."

Demeter took a deep breath, trying to keep herself from shouting. She should have known that Hermes was too much of a coward.

"Kore is a beautiful girl, isn't she?" she said, when she felt like she'd gotten her temper under control.

"Certainly, but a pretty face isn't worth dying for."

"And so kind as well," Demeter continued as if she hadn't heard him. "Cheerful and compassionate. Any man would be lucky to have her."

"Yes, I'm quite sure her _husband_ would agree with you on that note."

"And everybody knows how much Hades loves her," Demeter lied. "He adores her."

Hermes looked suspiciously at her. "That is what the rumours say," he agreed reluctantly.

"So clearly if you succeed in making Kore fall in love with you, Hades wouldn't hurt you, knowing how much it'd hurt his wife."

Hermes hesitated. "Well, I suppose there are laws against harming the lover. Zeus certainly made sure of that. And it would be ever so pleasing to piss of the Lord of the Underworld himself, without him being able to do anything about it. Still, I've might have had my fair share of married woman, but only after they've grown to despise their husbands."

"Kore does despise him!"

Hermes grinned at her, a malicious glint in his eyes. "That's not what the rumours say," he reminded her somewhat gleefully.

Demeter forced herself not to strike him. "Consider it a challenge," she said.

Hermes lit up. "I do love a challenge. Hmm. And what, pray tell, makes you believe that the lovely Persephone would fall in love with me?"

"I know her. I know every like and dislike that she has. She's my daughter. Besides... she's married to the Lord of the Underworld. Any other God would seem like perfection in comparison. Even you."

Hermes rolled with his eyes. "Flattering as always," he noted sarcastically. "But very well. I will try to make the lovely Goddess of Spring fall in love with me. I have been kind of bored lately. It'll be a good diversion."

Demeter felt it twitch in her arm. _Diversion_?! Her lovely daughter was no diversion! Still, she needed Hermes' help and she supposed that beggars can't be choosers.

"So we have a deal?"

Hermes grinned at her impishly. "Deal," he agreed. "Now, tell me about the lovely Persephone."

"Her name is Kore."

"I've heard that she prefers Persephone. I should call her whatever she prefers. You do want her to enjoy my company, don't you?"

"I suppose."

"Then Persephone it is. Prettier name as well if you ask me. Suits her."

"It does not!"

Hermes laughed. "Sure it does! Better than Kore! After all," he said with a wicked glint in his eye. "She's certainly no little girl any more."

Demeter was beginning to think she'd made a mistake. Still, she had to do _something_. She took a deep breath and forced herself to help a man court her daughter.

"Kore likes flowers," she started. "Her favourites are periwinkles. I'll make sure that she visits me the day after tomorrow. Come by around noon and bring a bouquet. Make it seem that you're only giving them as a way to apologise for being an inconvenience. She mustn't suspect the truth."

"And you don't think that a male, whom she has hardly spoken three words with, is going to seem suspicious? It's pretty common behaviour when courting."

"Not for my Kore. I've made sure to keep her innocent. She won't think twice of it. During dinner you will be charming. She likes animals. You can talk about them. Or dancing. Or the sun."

"You want me to talk about the _weather?_ "

"I want you to subtly remind her what she's losing with Hades. What she could still have with you."

Hermes lifted in inquisitive eyebrow. "I was rather under the impression that she was returning underground whether she liked it or not. I didn't think she had a choice."

Demeter made a dismissive gesture. "I'm working on that. Our first priority is to make sure that she won't be tricked into thinking returning there won't be so bad. If Hades is going to take her, he's going to take her kicking and screaming. Not walking willingly into his cave as a lamb to slaughter."

"It seems you've thought of everything," Hermes said. Demeter missed the sarcasm in his voice. "But very well. I shall see you and your lovely daughter the day after tomorrow. I'll bring flowers, and I'll be everything charming. Persephone will be swept of her feet before she has even realised what's happening."

"Kore isn't some little mortal twit," Demeter warned her. "It's going to take more than a few empty promises, and shallow compliments. She'll be smarter than that."

Hermes grinned at her. "My darling aunt," he said teasingly. "You seem to forget exactly what you've done to your daughter."

"Whatever do you mean?"

"You say that you've kept her innocent. What I hear is that you've kept her naïve. Trusting. She isn't used to being lied to. She's still new to the world of desire and sin."

"There will be no sin!"

Hermes grinned. "There will have to be a little," he grinned. "Imagine a courtship where the two parties never touch! But as I was saying. Persephone is naïve when it comes to the world of love. She doesn't have the experience to see whether a man is being sincere or not. Every promise that I'll make, she'll believe. You may think that you have been protecting your daughter, dear sister, but you've only made her into a willing lamb yourself."

"Lies!"

"Then why worry about Hades at all? Why not trust that Persephone can see through his lies herself?"

Demeter hesitated, unwilling to admit that she had consciously kept her daughter naïve.

"That's what I thought," Hermes noted mockingly. "Don't worry. I will only make promises that I intend to keep. Or at least I'm planning to. Who knows, though? Maybe I'll change my mind. See you the day after tomorrow, dear sister. I'm looking forward to it."

With these words the messenger of the Gods flew away, leaving Demeter with the sinking feeling that she'd made a terrible mistake.

* * *

 **A/N: I admit I have a bit of a soft spot for Hermes. After Persephone and Hades, he's my favourite character from the Greek Mythology. Demeter is on the other hand one of those characters whom you love to hate. Anyway, please review any thoughts, and I promise you I'll read it at least a dozen times.**


	15. Cleverness

**A/N: Okay, I promise you that there will be plenty of PersephoneXHades in the next chapter! _Promise_! **

**But until then, you will just have to make due with this! Because I'm just that evil! :D**

* * *

Persephone found herself unsurprised when she'd learned about her mother's banishment. Truthfully speaking she actually thought that her mother had gotten off rather easily considering that she'd accused one of the three grand rulers.

At part of Persephone even thought that perhaps her mother had gotten off _too_ easily. It had just been such a horrible thing to do!

Persephone had been so angry that she'd at first even refused to accept Demeter's invitation for lunch. Her refusal had promptly been met with a second letter, which had brought tears to her eyes. Her mother wrote about the nightmares that she'd suffered when Persephone had been away, she'd written how it hurt her to her very core to see her own daughter turn against her, and she'd written how she would surely wilt away to nothing if she lost Persephone's love. Persephone had given in and accepted the invitation, which was how she was currently finding herself sitting at the dining table that she remembered from her childhood.

"A bit more fruit, dear?" Demeter asked her kindly, and Persephone nodded willingly, accepting the offered strawberries.

"Thank you, mother," she said absent-mindedly, unable to stop thinking about her earlier meeting with Hades. It seemed like they had talked for hours about nothing and everything. When he'd learned that she wished that she was more well-read, he'd even suggested some works that he thought she might like. And immediately hereafter offered to lend them to her. But despite the fact that she was so clearly less experienced than him in just about every corner of life, he had still seemed so honestly interested in every opinion that she'd dared to share. It'd been... nice. She still found herself unable to completely forget the kiss they'd shared. That'd been nice too.

The sound of someone knocking forced her out of her daydreaming, and Persephone could only stare at the door in shock. Nobody ever visited here unless invited. Demeter had made sure of that centuries ago.

"Be a dear and open the door, Kore, will you?"

Persephone pulled herself out of her stupor. "Of course mother," she said automatically and went to the door to find Hermes of all gods on the other side.

"Hermes!" she exclaimed. "Whatever are you doing here?"

Hermes grinned sheepishly at her, looking rather like a small child who'd been caught with his hand still in the cookie jar. "Well, to be completely honest I've come to apologise," he said. "I admit, it's rather late to do so, and I'll admit I've been rather embarrassed by my own behaviour. Haven't wanted to face you to say the truth."

"Embarrassed?" Persephone repeated incomprehensibly, finding it the last word she'd ever connect with the mischievous god.

"Well, yes, apologies don't come easy to me. I hope you'll forgive me?"

"Of course," she answered confusedly. "I just don't understand what you're apologising _for_."

"Well, you see, I was the one Zeus send in order to bring you home and all. And well, when Hades demanded a last goodbye, I didn't refuse him. Which I probably should have had. Get what I'm saying? I can't help but think that if I have, he wouldn't have had an opportunity to force you to eat the pomegranate, and you'd be free of him forever. So I want to tell you I'm sorry."

"I... see," Persephone said slowly, unable to decipher what she was feeling. She supposed that Hermes did have a point, but he couldn't possibly have known what would happen. Not to mention that seven months underground didn't seem as awful as it once had. "I forgive you," she finally said, because she didn't know what else she _could_ say.

Hermes grinned at her, clearly pleased beyond measure, and Persephone couldn't help but notice that he had a nice smile. Open and free. Unlike Hades', which always seemed oddly private and secretive. It wasn't however Hermes' smile that made her stomach clench uncomfortably.

"I guess these are overkill then?" Hermes asked jokingly, handing her a bouquet of periwinkles.

"Oh, no – not at all. They were my favourite flowers as a child," Persephone assured him, accepting them with a kind smile. "I'll just find some water to put them in."

"Invite him in," Demeter's voice sounded behind her. Persephone gaped at her. She couldn't in her wildest dreams had imagined Demeter willingly allow a man into her sacred home. And while Persephone was present no less!

"Of course, mother," she said, turning back to Hermes. "If you want to of course," she added quickly.

Hermes grinned easily. "No, thank you," he said. "I'm afraid I must get going. But perhaps you'll follow me a bit of the way?"

Persephone fidgeted nervously. "I'm afraid that mother won't allow that," she admitted embarrassingly. Somehow it was harder to go against Demeter while in her childhood home.

"No, you go along with him," Demeter said to her great shock.

" _What_?"

"Go with him. It'll be impolite to just let him travel alone. But take a shawl with you. It's chilly outside."

The last comment was so very Demeter that the rest of the sentence seemed even more misplaced than it already was. But perhaps her mother was trying to make up for her earlier accusation against Hades. Persephone _had_ made it clear to her that she was displeased. Yes, that was probably it. Demeter wanted her forgiveness back and was willing to allow her a bit more freedom in return.

Relieved that she once again understood the world, Persephone obediently found a shawl and followed Hermes out the front door.

"I hope I wasn't disturbing," Hermes said after a short while.

"No, not at all," Persephone assured him. "I actually wanted to go for a walk."

"Well, why didn't you though?"

Persephone blushed. "Mother wouldn't allow it," she admitted. "Not alone at least. And when I'm visiting it's just kind of easier to... well, you know."

"Let her get her way?" Hermes grinned. "I imagine so. I suppose there's a whole lot of things Demeter won't allow you to do. Fun things as well, I'll bet."

"Yes," Persephone said slowly, beginning to feel suspicious. Did he want something that he supposed that Demeter would be against?

"Such as gossip?" Hermes suggested.

Persephone stopped. "Gossip?"

Hermes nodded. "Demeter has always been very against it," he told her. "Says that peoples' lives are private. But gossip is just so very thrilling. Would you like to hear some?"

Persephone hesitated. Demeter had tried to teach her that gossip was only harmful, but Persephone had lived a whole life unable to hear most of the otherwise poorly hid secrets that everybody else seemed to share. She'd always felt outside, hearing about stuff _centuries_ after the other gods. She'd been jealous, and there _was_ something wonderfully scandalous about the idea.

"Yes," she said. "I do. Do you have any?"

Hermes' eyes twinkled merrily. "Do I have any?!" he exclaimed, sounding positively insulted. "Why, nobody has as much gossip as me in _any_ of the many worlds! By Zeus, you wouldn't believe half of what I have to share! Which is ironic because almost half of it is indeed _about_ Zeus! I've got scandalous stories that'll make you blush to your toes!"

"Really?" Persephone asked, unable to mask the excitement in her voice. It was thrilling to have someone letting her in on the secrets. She'd never had someone do that before.

"I swear," Hermes solemnly promised, before he lowered his voice and told Persephone some of the most scandalous and immoral tales she'd ever heard.

She loved every single one of them.


	16. A Quarrel

**A/N: A bit of PersephoneXHades time once again! Let me know what you think.**

* * *

Persephone wished that she'd been surprised by how nice it was that her mother had been banished. She felt guilty for the thought, but it didn't change the fact that she experienced almost complete and utter freedom whenever she was at Mount Olympus. Sure, her mother invited her daily, but scared of being tricked into moving back home, Persephone only accepted her invitation three times a week or so. Demeter took it surprisingly well.

To her surprise, Hermes seemed to genuinely enjoy her company, and often visited her at Mount Olympus – not as often as her mother would have done, thank Zeus, but often enough. Persephone liked his company in return. He provided her with the most scandalous conversation she'd ever heard, and it wasn't long before Persephone viewed him as a friend. Her first friend really. All the friends of her childhood had been carefully chosen by Demeter, and it hadn't taken long for Persephone to realise that they would run to her mother with every little secret she told them. She'd stopped telling them rather quickly.

Well, she supposed that Hades might be considered a friend, though Persephone was hesitant to use the word to describe him. It was true that she was beginning to truly enjoy his company, and she did love talking with him even more than she did with Hermes, but her relationship with Hades didn't feel _friendly_. A friend wouldn't make her feel the things that Hades did. A friend wouldn't make her body feel all tingly or make her cheeks blush. Hades was her captor, her confidant, the man she hated and yet didn't, and the man whose kisses she couldn't stop thinking about.

He most certainly was not a friend.

Which was why it was so very odd that Persephone kept seeking out his company. She was even supposed to have dinner with him tonight.

For some reason the thought of it made her nervous. It was just a dinner, and not even their first. They'd sit and talk about everything and nothing, though Persephone had come painfully aware that Hades didn't really talk about himself. He talked about his kingdom, his subjects, his judging, the books that he thought she might enjoy, but he didn't talk about _himself._ Never mentioned his likes and dislikes, or hopes for the future.

Persephone wasn't sure why it bothered her so much.

Getting pulled out of her thoughts by a knock on the door, Persephone stared at it in horror. He was early! She wasn't ready. She was still in her bathrobe, having taken considerable longer to decide what to wear than she usually did. She supposed that he had seen her in her sleeping garments before, but there was still something so awkward about opening for him dressed so casually. She wished that he hadn't come so soon.

Which was why it was rather illogical that she found herself disappointed to discover someone else instead.

"Hermes," she said, unable to mask her disappointment.

Hermes grinned at her. "It's good to see you to, Seph," he joked, the nickname he'd bestowed on her feeling natural by now.

"I was expecting Hades," she admitted.

Hermes lifted a quizzical eyebrow. "In your bathrobe? Not that I haven't had those kinds of visits in my days, but I hadn't really expected you to be the type."

"What?" Persephone looked at him confusedly.

"I assume the bathrobe is going to be lost rather quickly when Hades finally does come."

Unable to follow his meaning, but feeling like there was supposed to be something implied in his words, Persephone merely shook her head. "I'm planning to be dressed before Hades shows up, but I suppose if he does show up before then, I will have to shed my bathrobe in order to get dressed."

"In front of him?"

"What?! _No_!" Perhaps Hermes wasn't capable of making her blush like Hades did by his mere presence alone, but his words certainly did the job well enough.

"I couldn't decide what to wear," Persephone said, desperate to change to subject.

"Well, I'll help," Hermes said, brushing past her into her room before Persephone had a chance to answer.

"You'll help me?" Persephone repeated slowly. She doubted the male god knew much about female clothing.

Hermes didn't answer, busy searching through the massive stack of gowns that Hades had sent her.

"Here," he said, pulling out a purple one. "Wear this."

Persephone gaped at it. The dress was undoubtedly one of the least conservative gowns that she owned. The fabric itself was a beautiful dark purple with gold embroidery, but Persephone had still mostly ignored it until now, the reason being the large amount of skin that would be at display if she ever did decide to wear it in public. It was scandalously low-cut, and would accentuate her breasts in a way that Persephone wasn't sure if she was completely comfortable with.

She'd tried it on once in secret, hidden in the privacy of her bath chamber. But even when she'd been alone the dress had simply felt too daring. It was something Aphrodite, the goddess of love wore. Not the simple goddess of spring.

She told as much to Hermes, who brushed her objections away with a brush of his hand and a teasing comment. Which was how she suddenly found herself in a dress that would have given her mother a heart attack.

But she did feel _different_ in the dress. Rebellious. Sexy even. She blushed again at the wolf whistle Hermes gave when her saw her, quickly pulling on a shawl to cover herself up.

"What's the point of the dress if you're wearing that thing over it?" Hermes objected, but Persephone barely heard him. She was too busy staring at the longcase clock in her room.

Somehow time had gone by quicker than she'd imagined and suddenly there was only about twenty minutes until she and Hades had agreed to meet. And he was usually ten minutes early. She rather unceremoniously threw Hermes out, ignoring his rather indignant shouts of objection.

"I'll see you tomorrow," she promised him, shutting the door in his face and trying to ignore her guilt for doing to. She'd apologise tomorrow, she promised herself. Right now she had other things on her mind.

Stepping over to her large mirror, she took she shawl off, blushing at the sight that met her. She was dressed like Aphrodite, and Persephone wasn't sure whether or not she considered that a good thing. She'd often been jealous of the older goddess' clear confidence, but she'd only daydreamed of wearing the same kind of clothing. She hadn't planned on ever actually doing it. Still. Somehow the dress made her feel uncomfortable and confident all at once.

Slowly she put on make-up, lining her eyes with Kohl and painting her lips with the reddest lipstick she was able to find. Her dress seemed less wrong on her now, and her constant blush only made her look more beautiful.

Her mother would have told her that it was an immodest thought, but Persephone liked feeling beautiful. Besides – her mother wasn't here. She could wear whatever she pleased.

Then a knock sounded and Persephone lost her nerve. Quickly throwing on the shawl once again she went to open it, this time finding Hades on the other side.

He was staring at her, and for a moment Persephone worried that she'd forgotten her shawl, quickly checking to see that it was indeed covering the indecent amount of skin otherwise at display.

"You look beautiful," Hades told her.

Persephone fidgeted awkwardly. "Thank you." She stepped back, nervous in a way she just wasn't with Hermes. "Please do come in."

It was always like this during her talks with Hades. Somehow she'd be unnecessary nervous during the first ten minutes, but slowly relax into the conversation as time went by. Today wasn't any different, and Persephone felt her confidence returning. Along with a surprising wish to _make_ Hades talk about himself.

He was talking about a book that he thought she'd rather like, and Persephone had to admit that it sounded intriguing, but right now then it wasn't the book that she was interested in.

"What's your favourite?" she asked him, trying to sound relaxed and only moderately interested.

Hades frowned. "My favourite?"

"Yeah, you know; the book that you prefer over all others."

"Why?"

Persephone sighed, exasperated. "Well, because I'd like to know."

"You do?"

"Otherwise I wouldn't have asked."

"No, I suppose that you wouldn't." He looked thoughtful, but gave her the name of a book nonetheless. Persephone had never heard of it, and when Hades didn't offer to lend it to her as per usual, she wasn't sure how to get her hands on it. Though she supposed that maybe she could just ask.

"Could I borrow it?" she asked him, and Hades looked at her in clear surprise.

"If you wish," he answered, before quickly turning the conversation around so that it was focused on her.

"I'm visiting Mother occasionally."

Hades nodded, seemingly expecting the answer.

"And then I've spent a lot of time with Hermes."

Hades froze. "What?"

"Hermes," Persephone repeated. "You know; the god of messengers."

"Yes, I'm familiar with his work," Hades stated coldly. "I just wasn't aware that you were."

Persephone looked at him confused, unable to understand the clear dislike in his voice. "You don't like Hermes?"

"Not particularly. What is he trying to do with you?"

"What do you mean with do with me? We're friends."

Hades snorted. "Yes, I'm sure that _friends_ are what Hermes are hoping for." He looked at her rather wildly. "I don't want you to see him," he told her, and Persephone felt anger well up in her at his words.

"Excuse me?" she asked coldly. "But I don't believe that you get to decide whom and whom not I can be friends with!"

"Hermes isn't exactly known for being _friends_ with pretty females!"

Persephone clenched her fists together, standing up in righteous fury, hardly even noticing the shawl falling down and landing at her feet.

"Get out!" she ordered.

Hades looked at her, clearly shocked, and Persephone could only imagine how long it must have been since someone had given the great god order to do anything. Well, she wasn't about to back down!

"What?"

"I said, get _out_! You're acting just like my mother! This is my life, wife or not! I didn't even _want_ to be your wife if you so recall! So don't try to tell me whom I can be friends with! Hermes is my friend, and if you can't accept that, then I believe that you should leave!"

Hades seemed to be about to argue, before he stiffly stood up, and bowed before her. "I will do so," he said with a cold voice, and Persephone realised that this was the first time that Hades had been angry with her.

She didn't feel scared as expected, and merely stared him down until he finally left with anger in his eyes and displeasure written clearly across his face. Locking the door after him, she slid down on the floor, staring angrily at the dress that a part of her had known that she'd worn to impress Hades.

"Idiotic god," she murmured, but now that he was out of sight, her rage was slowly dying out. She was still angry. She'd thought that he was different than Demeter, that he actually respected her opinion!

But she couldn't quite muster up the rage from before. She hoped that they wouldn't quarrel for too long. She liked his company, though not enough to apologise when clearly he was the one in the wrong!

She'd worry about it tomorrow, she decided, pulling off the dress as she did so. She always felt calmer about things once she'd slept on it, and she hoped tonight was no exception.

Hiding herself under the silken covers in her bed, Persephone wished that not everything in the room would remind her of her husband. Her husband whom she was angry with, she reminded herself.

Closing her eyes, she let exhaustion overtake her.

She'd worry about everything tomorrow.


	17. Three Kisses

**A/N: Thank you for all my reviews!**

 **One person, who was signed in as a guest, asked to see last chapter from Hades' perspective. I did write the scene, but it became redundant, so I'm not going to include it in this story. If you're interested in reading it anyway, please message me with some sort of contact information, and I'll send it to you.**

 **Anyway R &R!**

* * *

Her mother had always told Persephone that it was easier to be rational after a good night's sleep. As Demeter never had followed this advice herself, Persephone hadn't thought much about it, but she came to realise that her mother had been correct.

 _I don't want you to see him._

That was what Hades had said, and the memory of it still infuriated Persephone. She already had one mother trying to decide whom she could be friends with, so she certainly didn't need another.

But still.

After a good night's of sleep, Persephone came to realise that Hades' wasn't completely irrational. The male gods weren't exactly known for wanting to be friends with the female ones. When she thought about it, Persephone couldn't think of a single male and female god who were friends. Well, not counting Apollo and Artemis, but they were twins so it didn't really count. Besides then they weren't really _friends_.

But Persephone felt nothing for Hermes except as a friend, and even if Hades had no reason to trust the younger god, couldn't he trust his own wife?

Except that she _had_ kind of kissed Ares. Not because of any specific desire to do so, but she supposed that she couldn't really fault Hades for thinking that she might kiss Hermes as well.

Well, why shouldn't she? Hades had kidnapped her. He'd hardly deserved her loyalty, and Hermes was attractive enough. Though to be fair then all the gods were, excepting Hephaestus.

But still, the thought of kissing anyone but Hades made Persephone feel unpleasant in a way that she wasn't completely comfortable with. She didn't want to hurt him.

Sighing, she let her hand slide over the many dresses that Hades had given her. She'd wear something more conservative today and then she'd go talk with Hades. She'd tell him that she only saw Hermes as a friend, and that she was certain that he also considered her one.

Hades would understand. He always seemed to understand in a way that Demeter just hadn't.

Thankfully the Lord of the Underworld wasn't hard to find, and to Persephone's relief he didn't seem displeased to see her.

He bowed to her, and Persephone hurriedly curtsied. She couldn't quite get over how formal he sometimes was.

"Lady Persephone," he murmured lowly, and Persephone watched him attentively. Like her, he seemed to have calmed down over the night.

"Lord Hades," she greeted in return. "I was wondering if you would take a walk with me through the gardens?"

"Of course, my lady." He offered her his arm, and Persephone accepted as graciously as she was able.

They walked in silence to the gardens, while Persephone tried to gather the courage that had suddenly deserted her. After several minutes walking in silence, pretending to watch the flowers, she finally pulled herself together.

"I can't believe I've only been home for a couple of months," she said.

"Two months and fifteen days," Hades answered softly.

Persephone looked at him in surprise, completely forgetting to pretend to enjoy the flowers. "You're counting?"

"Of course."

"Oh." Persephone wasn't sure what else _to_ say. "I feel like it has been so much longer," she finally said.

"I know what you mean. So much has happened, has it not?"

"Yeah." Persephone grimaced. "Most of it because of Mother."

"Demeter has been rather involved in your life."

Persephone grinned at him, wondering why he couldn't have been this polite yesterday. "That's certainly a nice way to put it." She hesitated, trying to decide how to open the subject. Finally the words just blurted out of her.

"I'm not in love with Hermes."

Hades stopped, and the words just continued to flow out of Persephone.

"I mean, I like him. A lot. But like a friend. Just a friend." She looked at him pleadingly, willing him to understand. "I've never had a friend before."

Hades frowned. "You must have had friends. Even the day where I... where we married, you were playing with the nymphs."

"Those weren't my friends. They were just someone whom my mother had told to play with me. Hermes is my first friend."

"I had rather hoped that you considered me a friend."

Persephone blushed, staring intently at the ground. "You're... well, I'm still kind of trying to figure that out. But you're not exactly a _friend_. You're my husband."

Chancing a glance at him, she saw that he smiled. "Yes?" he murmured.

"Yes. So don't... don't worry about Hermes. I'm not interested in anything beyond being friends."

"He is."

Persephone sent him an annoyed glance. "He is not. He considers me a friend."

Hades seemed entirely unconvinced. "I can not imagine the male god that would consider you merely a friend. And I do not mind you having friends. I want you to be happy. But can you not have female friends? Athena. Artemis. Even Aphrodite if you please."

Persephone grimaced. "They're all nice, but... I don't know. I like hanging out with Hermes. I get to feel like a child again, but not in the way my mother wants me to. He's funny. But he's... he's like a little brother."

Hades' eyes seemed to bore through her. "A little brother?" he repeated.

"Yeah. I can't find a better description really. I like him, but the thought of kissing him is... weird. Wrong, somehow."

Hades smiled at her words, and Persephone was for a moment speechless. Hades was always handsome, but when he smiled it felt like a swarm of butterflies had gotten loose in her stomach. It wasn't entirely unpleasant. Blushing, she felt oddly daring. She thought about how much this god had said that he loved her.

"Hades," she said, standing on her toes beside him.

"Yes?" he asked politely, before freezing as she kissed him on the cheek, just barely touching the corner of his mouth.

"You have nothing to worry about with Hermes," she told him. "I'm not thinking about kissing anyone else."

The look in Hades eyes made Persephone feel more powerful than ever before. She wondered if this was how Aphrodite felt like when she seduced someone. It was a heading feeling.

"You are thinking about kissing me?"

Persephone blushed. "Sometimes. _Thinking_ ," she stressed. "Do you? Think about kissing me, I mean?"

"Constantly," he answered.

Persephone decided not to dwell on why this answer pleased her so much. "Good," she said. She kissed him again, this time clearly brushing her lips against the corner of his mouth.

"Trust me?" she asked him pleadingly, and Hades willingly nodded, a dazed look in his eyes.

"Thank you." Persephone smiled brilliantly at him, considering going in for a third kiss. Instead she sent him a look from under her eyelashes. What had seemed so awkward with Ares, suddenly seemed to come natural to her. "Come to dinner tomorrow?" she asked, and Hades nodded again.

Unable to help herself, Persephone kissed him a third time, before walking away, leaving her husband standing frozen among the flower.

Her mother had been right.

Everything did seem easier after you had slept on it.


	18. Testing

**A/N: Okay, new chapter! As always, R &R and thank you to everyone who has! I've read every review at least three times! **

**Ps. If you want to have send Hades' perspective I will need some sort of contact information... though I suppose I could post it as a different story kind of thing... what do you guys think?**

 **Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

"You seem to be in a good mood," Hermes noted one afternoon.

Persephone grinned at him. "Oh, you know. It's just such a beautiful day. The birds are chirping, the sun is shining!"

"So it's because of the birds and the sunshine?" Hermes seemed unconvinced.

"What else would it be about?"

"Well, considering you hardly go more than a few seconds before checking yourself in the mirror, I'd say that it has something to do with a certain dead god and your date later tonight."

"It's not a date! And Hades isn't dead!"

Hermes grinned at her in the way that Persephone had come to learn that he did right before he was about to say something particularly scandalous. She'd come to really like that grin.

"That's not what the rumours say," he sang, causing Persephone to frown.

"What rumours?"

"Why, the rumours about your beloved husband of course!"

There were plenty of rumours about Hades, but Persephone couldn't for the life of her figure out which one Hermes was talking about. She hadn't heard any rumours of him being _dead_. He was a god. The mere thought was ludicrous.

"What are you talking about?" she finally asked.

"The rumours of him being dead from the waist down."

"From the waist down," Persephone repeated incomprehensibly. Hermes lifted a teasing eyebrow, and she finally understood.

" _Oh_! He's _not_."

"So you _have_ slept together. What a shame. I hate losing a bet."

"You've _bet_ on whether or not we've slept together?!"

"Why, of course! Everybody have. Except Demeter of course. You know how she is."

"That's _personal_! And we _haven't_!"

"Well, then how do you know that the rumours aren't true?"

"Well, because... because... they just _can't_ be."

But even as the words left her, Persephone couldn't help but wonder if they perhaps were. She'd never slept with Hades. When she thought about it, he had in fact never once tried to seduce her or lure her into his bed. Could it be because he wasn't... able to? Or wanted to?

But he enjoyed it when they kissed. She was sure of that. He couldn't have faked his reaction. Though of course there was a long way from kissing to having sex. Perhaps he was only interested in the first part. It would certainly explain many aspects of his behaviour. Such as why he hadn't once tried... well, anything really. And considering that he was a male god, it was downright bizarre.

She stared at Hermes in shock. "You really think that he's not interested in sex?" she asked.

"Well, if he isn't, isn't that a good thing? You certainly won't have to worry about that aspect of the married life. He did kidnap you. You have no reason to want to. And it's not like you can't do it with someone else. Someone whom you actually like. Someone whom you consider a friend."

"That's true," she murmured even though she was barely listening after the first sentence or two. She had no reason to care whether or not Hades functioned as a man in that regard, but she found herself oddly disappointed that he might... not.

She wanted to sleep with him. It was surprisingly easy to admit, at least to herself. She wanted to. Not today or tomorrow or even within the close future, but one day... one day she might want to take their kisses a bit further, and she felt like crying at the thought that he might not feel the same way.

"Is there any way that I can... check?" she finally asked Hermes.

"Check?"

"Yeah. You know, if he wants to. And if he can."

"You're kidding, right?"

Persephone frowned, confused. "No. Why should I be kidding about that?"

Hermes sighed. "No reason. Sometimes I just forget how innocent you are. Yes, you can check. Just kiss him."

"But I've kissed him before," Persephone argued, disappointed. "That won't tell me anything."

"It will if he reacts a certain way."

"But I already know that he enjoys my kisses."

"I meant if he reacts a certain way... _physically_."

"Oh." Persephone was well aware of that part of the male anatomy. It'd been in one of the books that her mother would have forbidden her to read, had Demeter only known about it. But to read about it and actually _see_ it... the real thing sounded scary. But maybe she didn't have to see it. She could just... kind of feel it.

She felt herself blushing at the thought. It was the easiest way to figure it out though. And she should probably do it before she lost her nerve.

"I have to leave," she told Hermes, resolutely standing up.

"What, you're going to check _now_?!"

"Yes."

Hermes stared at her for a few seconds. Then he laughed. "I think I underestimated how much fun you were going to be," he said.

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing, nothing. Now let's go. This should be quite the amusing sight."

"You're not coming."

"What? Why not?"

"Isn't that obvious?" Persephone blushed. "I'd just rather not... have an audience."

Hermes whistled. "Damn, girl. How far are you going to take this?"

"Oh, shush. And if you'll excuse me, I'll have to go before I lose my nerves."

"Would you like to practice on me?"

"Very funny. No, thank you." Persephone distastefully cringed her nose.

"Hey! I'll have you know that there are plenty of women just standing in line to get a taste of me!"

Persephone grinned. "Then go kiss one of them," she said as a mean of goodbye, before she went in search for her husband. Hanging out with Hermes really was like she imagined it would be to have a little brother. She didn't understand what Hades was so worried about. Shrugging it off, she imagined that it must be a guy thing.

Catching sight of her husband, she greeted him with a shy smile.

"Lord Hades."

He smiled at her, clearly pleased to see her. If nothing else, surely he enjoyed her company.

"Lady Persephone. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Oh. Well, you see, I was kind of wondering... well, I was just thinking... I'd heard and I didn't know if it was true or not... I... I don't know what to say."

Hades stared at her in bemusement. "That makes two of us," he finally said. "What did you hear?"

Unable to meet his eyes, Persephone stared intently at the ground. She didn't dare to actually _tell_ him what she'd heard, but she hadn't come to ask him anyway. She'd come to check for herself. So she took a deep breath, forced herself to act before she had the chance to lose her nerves, and kissed him.

Hades made a surprised sound, but his arms immediately pulled her closer to him, and Persephone allowed herself to relax into the kiss. She did enjoy kissing him more than anything else. Surely if they had this, she could do without the other parts?

Except that it felt like she was on fire, and she thought that she might die if she never would get the chance to extinguish it. Kissing him a bit harder, she pushed herself closer to him, trying to _feel_ if he reacted in the way that she'd read that men did.

Hades moaned into her mouth, but it wasn't the reaction that Persephone was hoping for and she tried to press herself even closer, suddenly just _needing_ to know.

Hades pulled away.

Staring at him, Persephone wasn't aware herself of the rejected look on her face. "What's wrong?" she asked him, disappointed and frustrated.

Hades seemed to hesitate. "Why are you doing this?" he finally asked, almost too quietly for Persephone to hear.

"What do you mean?"

"I can't seem to figure you out. You hate me, then you kiss me, and suddenly we seem to be friends. Then you're angry, except you kiss my cheek, and now this? I wish to understand what is going on in your head, because I have never been this confused in my life. Could you just _tell_ me, because I never seem to come up with the right answer when I attempt to guess."

"Oh." Persephone hesitated for a second, unable to bring herself to say the truth, but apparently Hades wasn't done talking.

"Is this all to get back at your mother?"

"What?! _No_!"

"Then do you do it because you hope that it will be easier to return underground if we are friends? Or do you hope to one day ask me to free you from returning Underground?"

"No, it's nothing like that. I swear."

"Are you trying to make yourself fall in love with me, because you feel like you should as I am your husband?"

" _No_."

"Then why are you suddenly _kissing_ me?!"

"Because I'm trying to figure out if you're hard or not!"

Hades stared at her, and Persephone could feel the seconds ticking away. One. Two. Three. Four. Five.

"What?" he finally whispered, and Persephone cringed. It seemed like she was about to have the most awkward conversation of a lifetime.

Perhaps she really should start thinking before acting.

It would certainly have saved her from this particular situation.


	19. An Awkward Conversation

**A/N: Can't believe how well this story is going! 15.000 views! More than all my other stories have gotten put together! Admittedly also the first longer story I've posted on Fanfiction. A thank you to everyone who has favourited, followed and reviewed! Thank you!**

 **Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

"Because I'm trying to figure out if you're hard or not!"

Hades stared at her, and Persephone could feel the seconds ticking away. One. Two. Three. Four. Five.

"What?" he finally whispered, and Persephone cringed. It seemed like she was about to have the most awkward conversation of a lifetime.

"I meant... I was just... I'd heard," she stammered, looking anywhere but in his eyes.

"You had heard what?"

"That you're dead. In the from-the-waist-down kind of way." Never before had Persephone been so fascinated by the ground between her feet.

"And you wanted to... check?"

Persephone merely nodded, too embarrassed to speak.

"I... see."

She wasn't sure if it was comforting or not that he seemed just as uncomfortable as she.

"Why?" he asked, and her surprise made Persephone look up once again.

"Why what?"

"Why would you want to know? Would you be relieved to know that I would not be able to function in that regard?"

"What? No. I wouldn't."

"No?" His eyes seemed suspiciously bright and Persephone wasn't sure if he was happy or sad. Perhaps just being honest would be the best choice.

"I found myself rather... disappointed by the thought," she admitted.

"Why disappointed?"

"I just... I just wanted to know if... if you wanted me like I wanted you," she whispered, glancing up at him from beneath her lashes.

"You... you want me?" Hades asked her, and Persephone finally looked directly at him.

"Your voice is all hoarse," she said, worried. "Are you ill?" Except gods didn't get ill. Which made it even more worrying.

Hades laughed and there was something almost fragile in his laughter. A word she'd never thought she'd associate with the feared Lord of the Underworld.

"No," he said, staring at her like it was the first time he saw her. "I am... happy. And I do want you. Very much so."

"But you never try to... to... well, you know."

Hades grinned at her, looking far happier than she'd ever seen him. It was a good look on him.

"I have never tried to trick you into my bed?" he guessed, and Persephone nodded, relieved that she wouldn't have to put her thoughts into words.

Hades reached out and grasped her hand in his. His hand was cold to the touch, and Persephone instinctively closed hers around it to warm it up.

"I suppose I could have tried," Hades told her softly. "Except I did not want you for a single night. I wanted you for every night and every day, and tricking you would not give me that. Not to mention that you are an intelligent girl. I am not sure I would have been able to trick you had I tried."

Persephone thought of the way it had felt when he'd kissed her and blushed. "You might have succeeded," she admitted, before sighing.

"It's funny," she said, almost sadly. "I used to desperately hope that the effect of the arrow would wear off and you would tire of me. I don't hope that anymore."

Hades seemed to hesitate. Then he leant forward and kissed her. It was a far softer kiss than their previous ones and Persephone found that she liked it very much. It was like that one time where a tip of a butterfly's wing had brushed against her skin as it flew off.

"I won't tire of you," he told her softly. "I love you."

"I know that. You were hit with the arrow of love. You can't help it."

"I would have gotten there eventually even without the arrow. I already admired you greatly."

Persephone looked up at him, curious. "Why?"

Hades shrugged. "Does it really matter? Because you reminded me of life I suppose. Sunshine and growth trapped in a young girl. Because you were all the best in people, and very little of the worst. Genuinely good and with a deep thirst for adventure. Anyone would be able to see that if only they bothered to look. I just bothered."

"I don't... I don't love you," Persephone said, feeling like his speech deserved some sort of answer.

Hades' face closed off. "I know," he said. "Though I had begun to hope otherwise." He took a step back, and Persephone grasped for him, suddenly terrified that he might leave.

"I don't love you," she repeated. "But I have grown fond of you. You are my friend, and I enjoy it when you touch me. I enjoy seeing you smile. Maybe I will come to love you one day even if that day is not today."

There was a bitter-sweet tinge in Hades' smile. "I assure you that that is a hope that I will be able to live on for millennia."

Persephone rolled her eyes at him. "That's a bit over-dramatic," she said, used to her mothers antics. "I hardly think it will take me millennia. It only took a couple of months to forgive you."

Hades frowned. "It took you close to a year," he corrected her, and Persephone rolled her eyes again.

"I meant since I came up here. Since I didn't have to worry about how awful my mother had to be feeling."

"I am quite certain that your mother is still feeling awful," Hades noted.

"Yeah, but now it's less reasonable and easier to ignore." Persephone hesitated. "Is that awful of me to say?"

"Not at all. Your mother is a very manipulative woman. You will never be happy if you care too much for how she feels."

Persephone frowned, feeling like she should defend her mother, but ultimately knowing that Hades was correct, if a bit insensitive about it.

"She's never had anyone but me," she said. "I'm not sure if she knows how to live her life without me in it."

"Then she should learn."

"And if you were told the same? To learn to simply live without me?"

Hades stilled. "I suppose that you do make an excellent point. Maybe I should have married someone of a lesser intellect."

Persephone stared at him. Then she saw the glint in his eyes. "You made a joke," she said, baffled. "But you never joke."

Hades grimaced. "Well, it is certainly clear that my wife does not find me funny. I suppose that I will have to work on that."

Persephone smiled at him. "I like you the way you are," she told him, secretly pleased by the delighted look in his eyes.

"And I you," he said softly, brushing a lock of hair away from her face. "Do you currently have other plans?"

"What?"

"Do you have plans before our dinner tonight? Besides checking if I can... how was it that you put it? Get hard."

Persephone blushed. "You're never going to let me live that one down, are you? But no, I was with Hermes, but I doubt he's expecting me back anytime soon. Actually I think he will be exceedingly disappointed if I do come back this early."

"Then perhaps you would be open to spending the time with me?"

Persephone smiled at him, wondering how she could have been so blind in the beginning of their marriage to not be able to see how much her favour meant to him. "I'd love to," she assured him. "What did you have in mind?"

"I was admittedly planning to ask you the very same."

Persephone blushed, steadfastly avoiding his eyes. "Well, I thought perhaps, if you were open for it... we could check if that being-dead-rumour was true? Hermes did say all I needed to do was kiss you and I find that I enjoy that immensely much."

She got her answer as Hades' lips were suddenly on hers, and letting her eyes fall shut she gave into the kiss with a sigh of pleasure.

Perhaps they should be checking if the rumour was true a bit more often than they'd done so far. Checking it about daily or so sounded ideal.


	20. Friendship

**A/N: Can't believe I'm on the twentieth chapter!**

* * *

Walking to her mother's cottage, Persephone found herself smiling, lost in pleasant thoughts of touches and kisses. She didn't notice the butterflies nor the flowers, both of which multiplied in numbers the closer she got her mother's home. Why notice a garden that she already knew as intimately as she possibly could? There wasn't a square feet of ground that her mother hadn't made her weed back when she still lived at home.

And it wasn't like it'd been necessary. A couple of whispered words to the ground, and there wouldn't grow a single plant that they had not allowed there. But apparently _weeding_ kept young girls from thinking bad thoughts. At least that was the explanation that she'd gotten from her mother. Persephone rather thought that she'd just recently learned exactly what kind of _bad thoughts_ her mother had tried to avoid.

Persephone herself hadn't done any gardening in _weeks_. It wasn't like she didn't enjoy it, but now she had books, and she had gossip and fun and Hades. None of which were things that her mother would have allowed if only she'd been capable of forbidding them.

Nowadays Persephone did an awful lot of things that she didn't use to be allowed to do. Such as kissing. Blushing, Persephone wondered how kissing could have felt so awful with Ares and yet so very, _very_ nice with Hades.

Her life was good, she decided as she closed her eyes to better enjoy the sun's gentle touch on her face. Her husband adored her, she only saw her mother a couple of times a week, and she had found a truly good and scandalous friend in Hermes. Life was good.

"You've made no progress whatsoever!"

Stopping in her tracks, Persephone hesitated. She hadn't told her mother that she was coming as she usually did, but she hadn't thought that it might matter. Demeter usually never had company, and Persephone hadn't considered that she might disturb her mother. Maybe she should just leave. Mother sounded furious, and Persephone had been on the wrong end of her scoldings enough times already. Then another voice answered.

"It's not as simple as that."

The voice sounded familiarly amused, and Persephone frowned. She knew that voice, but whatever was Hermes doing talking with her mother?

"Don't be silly!" her mother's voice sounded. "Your competition is _Hades_. Whom my sources telling me is _kissing my daughter_! How hard can it be to seem like a better choice than _him_?!"

Persephone felt indignation well up in her. So Demeter was still watching her, though she was clearly more subtle about it than previously. Not that she and Hades had been particularly careful never to kiss somewhere where they might be seen. They had to be more cautious in the future.

What was she thinking? Hades was her _husband_. They shouldn't have to hide away like a pair of illicit lovers just because her mother didn't approve. And what did Demeter mean when she said that Hermes was Hades' competition? Hermes had never showed any sort of romantic interest in her.

"I'm building a foundation," Hermes said, sounding exasperated, and Persephone wished that she was better at understanding this sort of things. Hades was right. She was too naïve.

However, she wasn't naïve enough to choose to step forward and letting herself be seen. She wanted to hear this conversation that was clearly not meant for her ears. Hermes continued, unabashed.

"Your daughter isn't the type to fall in love with pretty words and empty promises. She needs to feel a certain bond between her and the man. Friendship. Trust. I'm building that bond. What does it matter that Hades kisses her? She'll leave him eventually."

Persephone couldn't withhold a gasp and froze, terrified that they'd heard.

"Well, I want you to be faster about it!" her mother said, clearly annoyed. "I'm sick of hearing about that man touching _my_ daughter."

Ice-cold fury welled up inside of Persephone. She'd been angry at Demeter before, but she expected this sort of thing from her mother. Making someone else seduce her, just so that Hades couldn't get her, was just the kind of thing that her mother might do if she got desperate enough.

But _Hermes_!

The friend, who'd told her secrets that Demeter had forbidden her to hear. The friend, who'd made her laugh and who had honestly and genuinely seemed to enjoy her company.

The friend whom Persephone had defended to Hades.

She should go in and rage and scream at them. She should show them that she wasn't as stupid and naïve as they thought, even though she suspected that she really was. She should let Hermes know that she no longer considered him a friend.

But Persephone had never lost a friend before, and the loss hit her hard and without mercy. Rather than demanding explanations and apologies, she turned around and fled, unable to deal with the reality that so blatantly stared her in the face.

* * *

Back at the castle, Persephone walked around aimlessly. Her first instinct was to find Hades, but to tell him what she'd discovered would mean to admit to how stupid she'd been, and Persephone didn't think that she could bear it. Her desire to scream and rage had disappeared. What good had it done her in the past? Every progress she'd made with her mother hadn't been made through those means. She'd been able to move to Mount Olympus because she had basically blackmailed her mother. She'd been able to escape her mother's constant presence, because Demeter had overplayed her hand and not realised that Persephone wouldn't support her in her lies.

Her relationship with her mother was like a never-ending game and Persephone was sick of losing.

Her mother had several advantages. She wasn't above using guilt and trickery to get her way, and Persephone realised that if she wanted to win, she had to do the same.

Slowly, and without Persephone realising it herself, the despairing look in her eyes disappeared as she lost herself in her thoughts. She would show Hermes that he couldn't trick her like he tricked his mortal women. She would show Demeter that her constant deceits had consequences.

And she would prove to Hades that she wasn't a little child.


	21. Deceit?

**A/N: I want to slowly wrap this story up, but you can probably expect quite a few chapters yet because I still have no idea how to do that!**

 **Anyway, as always - enjoy!**

* * *

Deciding to get revenge over someone and actually getting it quickly proved to be two vastly different things. Persephone decided to start by figuring out exactly how long Hermes was going to take this charade, and so she invited him to dinner.

They'd had eaten together before, and Persephone had until now thought they they'd had a good time together. They'd joked around, and it hurt to have realised that Hermes had only viewed their time together as a means to an end. Today's dinner, however, was going to be different.

Preparing for it took far longer than Persephone had anticipated, and she wondered how Aphrodite did this sort of thing on a regular basis. At least she assumed that the older goddess did such things for Ares. Dinner was sent for and candles were lit until Persephone felt that it was a sufficiently seducing atmosphere for what she had planned. She dressed in a red dress with a deep cut, and lined her eyes with Kohl. Though Hermes had made her feel like a little girl, she would never let him know it.

She greeted the golden-haired god with a smile when he finally came, and Hermes' eyes went comically large as he caught sight of the room.

"What's this?" he finally asked, and Persephone noted with satisfaction that the usual joking and confidant tone was missing from his voice.

"You don't like it?" Persephone asked, trying to sound worried.

"It's... eh... it's nice. Just a bit... unexpected is all."

Persephone smiled again. "Then I dare to hope that unexpected is a good thing." Taking a deep breath to gather her courage, Persephone stepped closer until she could see the little flecks of brown in Hermes' green eyes. She preferred Hades' dark ones.

"Hermes, I think I'm in love with you," she said, looking up at him with what she hoped was admiration. She'd completely forgotten how awkward this had felt with Ares.

" _What?_ " Hermes said, and Persephone looked down once again so he wouldn't see the triumphant glint in her eyes.

"I love you," she said. "And I know that you must feel the same for me. Why else would you spend so much time with me?"

"I... um... I... _what_?"

"I love you," Persephone helpfully repeated. "And you love me. But we're held apart."

"We are?"

Persephone looked shocked. "Of course! How can you ask that?! I'm _married_. To that... that..." Here she was supposed to say something insulting about Hades, but surprisingly found herself unable to do so. "To that other god," she finally said.

"So you are asking for an... affair?"

" _No_! How could you say that?! Don't you love me?!"

"Wait, what?"

Persephone wished that she could cry on command like her mother apparently was able to, but all she could do was attempting to look hurt. "I love you," she said again. "I couldn't possibly be happy with just an affair. I want us to truly be together, and I know that you want the same. You need to challenge Hades."

"I need to _what?!_ "

"Challenge Hades. He is my husband. You need to go to him right now, and demand that he gives me to you."

"You want me to go to he _Lord of the Underworld_ and demand him his wife?!"

"I know it seems scary, but don't you see? It's what it would take for us to truly be together. You have to. And I do realise how frightening it must seem, so I will strive to make it as easy for you as possible. Which I why I have to insist you do it immediately."

"Why?" croaked Hermes.

"Well, so it's over with of course! No need for you to go around worrying about it. I say we go find Hades right this second!"

"But... but... but..." Hermes took a deep breath. "You can't be with me if he kills me," he tried to reason with her.

"I know it's going to be hard. But if that's what it takes for us to truly be together, I'm willing to take the risk. And I know that you feel the same."

"You're willing to have me tortured?!"

"I can honestly say that that is how much I love you."

"But that doesn't even make any sen–" Hermes cut himself off. "You know," he then stated. It wasn't a question.

Persephone grimaced as she realised that he had seeb through her, but she knew that it was pointless to keep it up now. "Yes."

"And all of this? Was just to what? Get a good laugh?"

"Well, I would have preferred to take it a bit further. I wanted to see how far you'd take it. Not too terrible far, really. I suppose you didn't think it worth it."

"Persephone, I..."

"Was in corroboration with my mother? Was playing with me? Was treating me like the stupid, little girl whom my mother is convinced that I am? Yes, I'm quite aware."

"How did you find out?"

Persephone shrugged. "I kind of just figured it out," she lied. "Though I still can't believe that I was stupid enough to consider you a friend. I assure you that it won't happen again."

"Seph, I am your friend."

"No, you're just some guy who found himself a little bit horny and a little bit bored. And don't call me that."

"Seph, I admit that I made a deal with your mother to seduce you. And I admit that it was because I thought it could be fun. Annoy the goddess of life and the god of the dead all with one great prank? How could I possibly have resisted that? But I never wanted the seduction to actually succeed. I wanted to annoy Hades. Not enrage him."

"So you never even planned to sleep with me? You just wanted to laugh at me behind my back? What kind of sick game is that, to try to make someone fall in love with you for the heck of it?"

"I didn't try to make you fall in love with me."

"Yes, you did! I heard you! You were building a foundation! Just because it wasn't working, didn't mean that you didn't try!"

"What do you mean that you heard me?"

Persephone hesitated. Then she sighed, defeated. "I heard you talking with my mother," she said, challenging him to defy it.

"Well, she was upset that I didn't make any progress. I had to tell her something."

Persephone snorted. "How stupid do you honestly think I am? Besides, let's say that this whole thing was just you trying to pull a prank on my mother and husband. How did you honestly think it would turn out?"

Hermes shrugged carelessly. "I try not to look too far into the future. Disturbs the present, does it. I just knew that I was still pissed at your mother for a previous... misunderstanding, and it was too tempting to pass out on. I just enjoyed watching her struggle, trying to cope with the thought that she was essentially throwing her beloved daughter into the arms of a man. And Hades... well, he's always fun to tease if you can get away with it with all your limbs still attached to your body."

"Well, it's going to stop now!"

"Okay."

Persephone stopped, not expecting the easy response.

"What?"

"Well, obviously I can't continue without your cooperation, which you clearly won't give. I do want to ask you to reconsider though."

"Reconsider _what_ exactly?"

"Pretending to let me seduce you."

Persephone stared at him. "You're mad," she finally said.

Hermes grinned. "So I've been told. But think about it. Don't you want to get back at your mother?"

Persephone hesitated. She really, really did, and she'd had trouble coming up with a plan that taught Demeter her much needed lesson without being actually cruel.

"I do," she finally said. "But I fail to see how you can help me with that."

Hermes grinned, relaxed once again. Leaning up against a table, he sent her a conspirational smile.

"Consider this," he said. "Demeter is unhappy with your marriage. She's even more unhappy that you're not unhappy in it. So she decides to make you unhappy by having you fall in love with another man. In Demeter's mind this isn't ideal, but she's willing to deal with it. But now imagine that her beloved, innocent daughter doesn't fall for the gorgeous god as she was meant to. Imagine if she didn't plan to stick with her Lord of Darkness either. Imagine that she picked both of them."

"Both," Persephone croaked. She had no interest in that! Not only did it seem like much more than she could handle, but she wasn't interested in kissing anyone but Hades, let alone sleep with them!

"Only pretend to of course," Hermes hurried to assure her. "You're going to continue seeing Hades, while appearing like you're seeing me. Imagine your mother's reaction to that."

And Persephone did.

Oh, if her mother thought that it was _her_ fault that her virginal daughter was seeing not one, but two men! There was something delightfully scandalous about the thought. Still, there was so many reasons not to. She had to tell Hades for one. She knew it'd hurt him if he thought that she was actually sleeping with Hermes, and she didn't want to do that to him. And... a couple of days ago she would probably had gone for it. But now she didn't know where she had Hermes.

They were no longer friends, and she wasn't sure of she could trust him on this. What if he just went running to her mother once again? Still... the thought was ever so tempting.

Persephone hesitated, and Hermes patiently waited as the seconds ticked by.

Should she leave the lies and deceit behind her, or should she chance this one great scheme? Her green eyes flickered lost around the room while she tried to make up her mind. She wasn't made out for these court games!

But wasn't this exactly what she'd wanted as a child? To scheme? To play the pranks that she'd never been allowed to? Perhaps she should just consider it a prank, like Hermes said that he did.

"I... I don't know," Persephone finally said. "I'll have to think about it."

"Of course. I can come by tomorrow for your answer?"

Persephone nodded slowly, and watched dully as Hermes left her room.

"One last thing," he said as he was walking through the door, looking back at her with what for once was a serious expression.

"What now?"

"I enjoyed your company more than I thought I would," Hermes told her. "It may have started as a prank, but I'm glad it made me a friend. Though I fear I've lost her again."

And with these words he left her.

* * *

 **A/N: I'm curious as to what you guys think? It Hermes full of crap? R &R!**


	22. Telling

**A/N: I can't believe the response I have gotten from this story! So awesome! I've read my reviews like a million times, so please don't hesitate to R &R!**

* * *

Looking at her husband with curious eyes, Persephone wondered if he had truly changed or if it was merely her perspective of him that had. But Hades did appear more relaxed as he was sitting in front of the fire in her room, having just finished dinner with her. His eyes were partly closed and a little smile was playing on his lips. He seemed happy, and Persephone couldn't recall him ever looking like that during her months underground.

"You look happy," she said, stating her thoughts, and Hades lazily opened his eyes to look at her.

"I am happy," he said.

"But you didn't use to be," she wondered out loud, because he'd always seemed so tense, so in control.

"My wife used to hate me," he said as an answer, and Persephone gaped at him, not having realised that perhaps her changed attitude was what had changed his mood.

"Oh," she said, because she didn't know what else _to_ say. "Hermes wants to pretend to seduce me," she then blurted out. Apparently her mouth had decided that was what else to say.

Hades certainly didn't look relaxed now.

" _What_?" he said.

"Hermes wants to pretend to seduce me," she repeated helpfully.

Hades stood up, fury clear across his face.

"I knew it!" he raged. "That... that little _weasel_ , that little _rat_. Trying to seduce another man's wife! I knew that most of the cursed gods of Olympus didn't have any honour, but this! This is too much!"

Completely shocked by his reaction, Persephone acted instinctively by jumping up and hurrying over to him. Reaching up, she gently took his face in both her hands, forcing him to look down at her.

"Listen to me," she ordered. " _Pretend_. I said pretend. He's not actually planning to seduce me." _I think_ , she added in her thoughts. "So calm down. It's just a...a ruse."

Hades blinked, but slowly the anger disappeared from his face, and now he just looked confused.

"A ruse," he repeated.

"Yes. To... against my mother," she told him, hurriedly telling him about Hermes' suggestion.

Hades frowned, but he didn't look enraged any longer, and Persephone felt certain that she could let go of his face without any repercussions. She didn't.

"I hate to admit it," he finally said. "But it does sound like exactly the sort of thing that Hermes might do."

"Really?" Persephone hadn't felt as certain.

"Yes." Hades voice was dry and unamused. "There's a reason that Hermes is the god of tricksters. There's nothing that he likes better than making a fool out of everybody else. He just forgets to think about the consequences of his actions. Zeus only knows how often he's gotten himself into trouble because of it." Hades frowned. "I'm just surprised that you would be part of such a thing."

Persephone shrugged, suddenly feeling very young and stupid. "Mother... mother has done me a lot of wrong," she finally said. "I just wanted to... wanted to..."

"Punish her?" Hades suggested, and Persephone nodded, not quite certain if he disapproved.

"I see." He didn't look disappointed or angry, and Persephone finally removed her hands.

"Why are you telling me of this?" he finally asked, and Persephone gaped at him, shocked.

"You're my husband!" she said. "Of course I had to tell you! Otherwise you'd think I was being unfaithful!"

Hades looked pleased once again, and Persephone wondered if she was ever going to figure him out. Was he happy because she'd told him, or because she'd seemed so against the thought of her being unfaithful?

Hades sat down once again, but this time he dragged her down with him until she sat in his lap. Blushing furiously, Persephone made no move to get up.

"Do me a favour," he said. "Make sure the ruse is only seen by Demeter. Even though I may know the truth, I'd prefer that every god in Olympus didn't think that my wife was sleeping with another man."

"Sure," Persephone promised easily, deciding not to tell him that she hadn't officially made her decision. But then again, perhaps she'd really made her choice the second she'd decided to tell Hades.

Leaning her head against his chest, Persephone closed her eyes, enjoying the steady sound of his heartbeat.

"Hades," she said, sighing when she felt him begin to stroke her hair. It felt nice. Better than nice.

"Yes?"

"When we go home, do you think I could bring a few flowers with me?" she asked. "I did miss them terribly much the last time."

Hades' hand froze in her hair. "I gave you flowers the last time," he said, and Persephone lifted her head to look up at him. He didn't look happy any longer.

"I know," she said. "But I meant flowers that haven't been plucked. Flowers I have a chance to watch grow. Your flowers were pretty, but they all died so quickly."

"Wouldn't they need sun in order to grow Underground?" Hades asked her, and she shook her head, wondering if that was why he'd never given her live flowers.

"Usually," she said. "But I'm the goddess of spring. If only they have roots, soil and water, my magic can be the sunshine they need in order to grow. If you'd let me," she added, suddenly worried. But of course he would, wouldn't he? He was her husband. He loved her.

"Of course," Hades said, and she leant her head against his chest once again.

"Perhaps," he continued, sounding hesitant. "Perhaps you would like your own garden?"

She smiled against his chest, allowing her fingers to play with the buttons of his shirt. His heartbeat grew less steady by the second.

"I'd like that," she said, imagining having a garden of her own that she would actually be completely in charge of. Usually Demeter always had the last say. "A small one," she added, because that even though she did love gardening, she didn't miss having to spend all her time doing it.

"A small one," Hades willingly agreed, stroking her hair once again, and Persephone closed her eyes, before suddenly laughing softly.

"What's so funny?" her husband wanted to know.

"It's nothing," she assured him. "I was just thinking... the idea of Hermes actually seducing me. It's rather laughable."

"Really?"

She nodded against his chest. "Hmm. I mean, I wasn't lying when I said he was kind of like a little brother," she said. "It's going to be odd having to pretend to see him as anything else in front of mother."

For a long time neither of them said anything.

"I don't like the thought of you touching him," Hades then said. "Even if it's just pretend."

Persephone smiled. "Hades, it's my _mother_. Hermes and I hardly have to touch at all before she thinks the absolute worst. I certainly isn't planning to do more than a few embraces and stuff like that. We're not actually going to do anything. We're just going to let mother think that we are."

"So you're not going to kiss him?"

"I wouldn't kiss him just to prove a point," Persephone assured him.

"You did with Ares," he said, and Persephone looked up at him again. Was Hades jealous?

"That was different," she said.

"How?"

"Well, back when I kissed Ares, I didn't have you," she said. "I mean, I did, but not in the way that I have now. You know in the sense that I would actually care if you... and back then you were just my husband... and you still are, but I just mean that –"

The rest of what she had planned to say was cut off my Hades' insisting kiss.

Persephone had no complaints.


	23. The Ruse

**A/N: Hi everyone. We are quickly coming to an end, and I think this will be the second last chapter.**

 **As always you can find my original work - and some more fanfiction - on my website, which you can find through my twitter. My twitter name is Maria_Sjostrand :)**

 **Or you can just google: maria sjostrand wordpress and find it there on the first page.**

 **Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

Taking a deep breath, Persephone sent Hermes a nervous smile.

"Ready?" she asked, and Hermes grinned at her, completely at ease – unlike Persephone.

"Ready," he said, before opening the door to Demeter's cottage with a somewhat overly dramatic gesture.

Demeter looked up as they entered, looking pleased to see them.

"Kore, darling! I haven't seen you in forever!" It had been less than a week. "And Hermes! You are, of course, always welcome."

Hermes grinned at her, walking to a nearby table and sitting down without being invited to. He seemed completely at home.

"We have some news," he said, clearly enjoying the situation far too much.

"Indeed?" Demeter sounded just as eager, and Persephone forced down her annoyance, still not having forgiven her mother for being willing to break her daughter's heart just because she disapproved of her husband.

"We're together," Hermes said. "Not officially of course, what with that little detail with Hades. So it really should stay just between us. Persephone insisted."

Demeter smiled broadly, hurrying over the hug her daughter.

"Congratulation, darling!" she told her. "I knew there was no reason that you shouldn't experience love just because of that dreadful situation with you know who."

Persephone took a deep breath. They'd agreed what to say before coming over, and her line was up.

"Oh, but we're not in love, Mother," she said, trying to sound relaxed. "It's really just sex."

Demeter stared at her, opened her mouth, before closing it again. She stared some more.

"Just... just sex," she finally repeated. "I don't understand."

"We're not in love," Persephone repeated helpfully. "We're really just having sex. You know, for the fun of it."

"For the... Kore, sex isn't _fun_."

"Maybe you're doing it wrong," Hermes quipped, and Persephone sent him a quick, warning glance.

"Well, Mother I'm really just seeing Hermes as a friend," she told her. "But I figured that there was no reason we couldn't help each other out every once in a while. Very casual, you know. He'll scratch my back, and I'll scratch his."

"She sure will," Hermes said. "And not just in the symbolic sense."

Persephone felt herself blushing. Demeter's face, however, was completely drained of all colour, and blindly the older goddess reached out until she found a chair, which she slowly sat down on.

"But... but..." she stammered, before seemingly pulling herself together. "Well, I am... happy that you were able to... find joy with someone besides that dreadful man," she finally said. She looked to be in pain.

"Oh, but I've found plenty of joy with Hades," Persephone told her, and Demeter stared at her, horrified.

"What?" she whispered.

"Well, he's my husband," Persephone said, callously. "Of course we're enjoying each other. Hermes is just a little extra."

"A little... extra," Demeter repeated, looking like she was a few short seconds away from throwing up. "A little extra... what exactly."

"Well, sex, of course," Persephone said, willing herself not to blush. Blushing now could potentially ruin their ruse, which admittedly was quickly proving to be quite fun.

"But... but... both of them?"

"Why, of course! Hades is my husband." Persephone giggled slightly. "And I can hardly have sex with Hermes, who is just a friend, and not with my own husband. And when Hades is busy, leading his kingdom and what not, Hermes usually has time. It's actually quite practical."

"Practical," Demeter said, finally regaining some strength in her voice.

"Why, yes." Persephone decided to take it a step further. "I mean, I rather thought it would be fun with both of them, but Hades refused."

"Both of them! Kore, I forbid this!"

Persephone tilted her head slightly. "Forbid what, mother?" she said.

"This! What you're doing. You cannot have two men! I forbid you! I forbid you from having sex with either of them! I forbid you from ever having sex again!"

"But mother," Persephone said slowly, hardly able to believe that there had been a time, not too many months ago, where her mother's word had had enough power over her to actually forbid anything. "You can't do that."

"Yes, I can! I'm your mother!"

"But you seem to forget that I'm a married woman now. Not a little girl. You cannot forbid me anything. Only my husband has any sort of right to do such a thing, and he is quite okay with this whole situation. As long as he is always the first choice, of course."

"I'll tell your father!" Demeter hissed.

"Tell away," Persephone said, inwardly praying that Demeter was only bluffing. "But considering that I was only born as a result of one of his many, many affairs, I doubt that he will care much. I suppose I really am more like my father than I thought."

"You are nothing like your father!"

"No. I am nothing like you." Persephone hesitated, realising something. "Is that what this is about? You want me to be a perfect little copy of yourself? Hating the touch of men, and only interested in gardening? But Mother, I'm not like that. I'm my own person, and you do not get to decide what kind of person that is. Only I do."

"I get to decide whatever I want. You are my daughter! Flesh of my flesh, blood of my blood! I birthed you! That gives me every right!"

"That gives you no right! Mother, I'm no longer a little child, and it is about time that you accept this. Hades is my husband, and I enjoy his touch. Hermes is my friend and I enjoy his... company, when Hades is not around." All of this was true, though not in the sense that Demeter thought.

Demeter stared at her. "I won't allow this," she whispered, and Persephone looked at her mother with sad eyes.

Though she was both angry and frustrated with Demeter, she also pitied the older goddess, who had proved so utterly incapable of dealing with change. Any change. Persephone knew now that it mattered little that Hades had taken her as his bride against her will.

Perhaps a part of Demeter even preferred it like this, because at least when it was like this no one could blame her for refusing to accept her daughter's marriage. But Persephone now knew.

She knew that if Hades had come to her with sweet words and declarations of love, and Persephone had decided to go with him as his future queen, Demeter wouldn't have felt any better about it. She would have still fought tooth and nail to get her daughter back, no matter how miserable it might have made the very daughter whom she claimed to protect.

Suddenly their ruse no longer seemed as amusing, though Persephone had no intention of telling Demeter the truth. It would do her mother good to realise that her continuing deceit and trickery didn't come without consequences.

"We really only came to thank you," Persephone told her mother. "Me and Hermes would never have begun our affair, if you hadn't insisted that I walked Hermes some of the way home. And me and Hades would never have found joy together if you hadn't acted the way you did." As Persephone said the words, she realised the truth in them.

She never would have forgiven Hades for kidnapping her if her frustration and anger with her mother hadn't practically pushed her into his arms.

And now, Persephone realised with a start, she had every reason to believe that she would have a long and happy marriage with a man who adored her.

Demeter was quiet for once. Perhaps she had realised the truth in Persephone's words as well. Realised that it was her stubbornness and denial that had caused everything that she'd feared most.

But then again: Persephone's mother had never really been the type for quiet self-contemplation. There was a good chance that Demeter would never take responsibility for anything going wrong in her life, but simply continue to blame somebody else, anybody else. It would be a miserable existence, being unable to accept change, but Persephone knew that she would only share in her mother's misery if she tried to help. You couldn't help the people who kept refusing the help you offered.

"Goodbye mother," she finally said, walking to Hermes and lying a hand on his shoulder. Too intimate a touch between friends, and Demeter made a sour face at the sight, but she still stayed quiet. Shock perhaps. Her mother had never before been the type to think before speaking.

Hermes, of course, couldn't resist one last taunt.

"Goodbye, darling Demeter," he said. "I know that I can't call you mother-in-law as Hades rightfully may, so I will merely call you darling, for that is what you are to me. If not for you I would never have met your beautiful daughter and experienced as much... pleasure as that meeting has later brought me."

He gave a last, taunting grin, and then both he and Persephone left, leaving behind a bitter woman, full of hate and self-pity, who took despair in the realisation that her daughter was happy rather than miserable as Demeter would truthfully have preferred.

* * *

 **A/N: Do anyone out there pity Demeter? Or is she just an annoying b***h?**


	24. The Confession

**A/N: Last chapter! Woo-hoo!**

 **I want to thank you all so much for your support! Your reviews have been read and re-read over and over again!**

 **Please let me know your thoughts one last time, and then there's really nothing else to say except: enjoy!**

* * *

It would have been nice to say that everything after that just worked itself out. But though Persephone had realised that her mother brought her far more misery than joy she found herself unable to truly cut her out of her life. Demeter was, after all, still her mother.

Still, she visited her mother less than ever, and found herself actually looking forward to returning to the Underworld. Primarily because it would mean several months away from Demeter, and partly because of the time she would get to spend with Hades.

Persephone wished that she could say that her and Hermes were friends again, but they weren't – or perhaps they were, but not in the way they'd been before. She suspected that it would take quite a while to trust him completely once again, but none of the other gods were talking about them, so he had at least held his promise to only pretend in front of Demeter.

Which did prove to be fun. Persephone rather thought they'd taken it too far the first time, but a kiss on the cheek here and a lingering touch there, and she found herself able to get rid of Demeter whenever she wanted.

Her mother had, in fact, just left without Persephone having to do anything except mention that Hermes was coming over. It was wonderful.

Persephone herself was currently standing on her balcony, looking out over the sky. Most chambers in Zeus' palace only had clouds as a view, and though they were beautiful, Persephone rather thought that she preferred the view from Hades' palace. Though not as pretty, she found it far more interesting.

"What are you thinking?" a deep voice sounded behind her, and Persephone turned around to find her husband looking at her with curious eyes.

"I knocked," he explained. "But you did not answer."

"I didn't hear you," she said, smiling up at him. "I was just thinking about... Mother, I suppose. And you. And how much my life has changed since you took me."

Hades hesitated, looking slightly uncomfortable. "Not only for the worse, I hope," he said and Persephone shook her head.

"No, actually I think... I think it has only changed for the better. It is true that Mother wasn't disappointed in me before I was taken, but I was miserable, always trying to meet her expectations of perfection. I just hadn't realised it myself."

"I knew."

Persephone looked at him in surprise. "You knew I was unhappy?"

"Yes."

"How?"

"It was not hard to see if only you paid attention. Sometimes your eyes would grow sad even though you were still smiling. Or you would seem happy, but then less so when your mother appeared. I hated seeing you sad."

"You didn't even know me."

"I knew the important things. I am the Lord of the Underworld, and one of my talents is the ability to see someone's soul. Hobbies and such things are not what are truly important. They are not what makes a person. I knew who you are, just as I know who everyone is better than they know it themselves."

Persephone thought it over. "That might be the most romantic thing I've ever heard," she declared, and Hades looked surprised.

"Indeed?" he murmured. "Then I wish I would have told you sooner." He shrugged slightly. "I was already besotted, and when the arrow then hit me... I truly did not stand a chance. I am, however, happy for it now." He hesitated. "Are you?"

Persephone nodded, seeing the way Hades' eyes lit up at her response. "I am," she said. "I have... before you took me all I have were my mother and my flowers, and for a very long time this was enough. But now that I know what I've been missing out on... friendship. Desire. Love. Independence. I know that I wouldn't be able to go back to how my life was before you took me. I'd be miserable." She sighed. "Just as Mother is now."

"Your mother is miserable because things did not go her way. She should be joyful. Her daughter is married into a high position, and is happy in her marriage. She should celebrate this, not be mourning. Please do not feel guilty."

"I don't," Persephone admitted. "But sometimes I feel guilty for not feeling guilty. Does that make sense? I just... I wish that I could make her happy, but the only way that I will be able to do that, would be by making myself miserable. Am I a bad person for not being willing to make this trade?"

"Not at all. Demeter is miserable partly because her daughter is not. She should be the one feeling guilty. Not you."

"But... I fear we might have taken it a bit far that first day. Though I do admit that there was something satisfying of turning her deceit around to hurt her rather than me, as Mother had planned."

"Yes, that is the danger of a friendship with Hermes. He will often take it too far, and you will have to be careful to think things through, because you may be certain that he will not."

Thinking it over, Persephone rather thought that Hades was right. Hermes did seem a bit too carefree sometimes, and she supposed that she should be careful that she wasn't dragged too far out.

Shaking her head as to get rid of the bitter thoughts, she decided to focus on something far more pleasant.

Smiling at Hades, she wound her arms around his neck. Hermes and Demeter could wait. This was something that she'd promised to tell Hades the next time she saw him, before she had a chance to lose her nerves.

"I have something to tell you," she said quietly, as if she was afraid someone else might overhear.

He didn't answer, but tilted his head inquiringly, and suddenly Persephone found the words that she'd meant to say stuck in her throat.

It was ridiculous! She had thought them often enough, admitted the truth of them to herself, and he'd told them to her more often that she had count on. And she wasn't a coward! Never again! She'd been a coward till the day he'd taken her, and there was no way that she was going back!

"I love you," she said, and silence stretched out between them.

Persephone felt panic well up in her. He was supposed to answer! To tell her that he loved her too, and she wondered dizzily if this was how it felt to confess an unrequited love. If that was the case, she truly pitied Hades.

"What?" he said, and she took a deep breath, forcing the words out once again.

"I love you," she said again. "Please don't make me say it a third time."

"You love me?"

Persephone sighed. "Yes," she said, and suddenly the whole world was spinning as Hades had lifted her up and spun her around.

"You love me!" he said, and then was kissing her, and Persephone kissed back, dizzily.

"I love you too," he whispered, when she finally pulled back to breathe, and she laughed.

"I know," she said, ignoring her earlier doubts. "You've told me often enough."

Hades kissed her again. "Then you have something to make up for," he said. "Say it again."

Persephone laughed. "Glutton," she teased. "I love you."

"Again?"

"I love you. How many times are you going to have me say it?"

"Just once more for today."

"I love you," she said, smiling at him. "I'm glad that you're my husband. Though... I know it's silly, but could we one day have a second wedding? One that I've agreed to?"

"Of course. As soon as we come home."

"Well, you'll have to ask me first."

"Ask you?"

"To marry you," she clarified. "Last time I didn't get a say. I want to this time."

"Will you marry me?" he asked her willingly, seeming slightly confused by her request.

"No."

"No? What do you mean, no?"

"Well, we've only been courting for a couple of months." She smiled teasingly up at him. "It's really much too soon for such a question. Really, Hades. But you may ask me again some other time." She leaned up and kissed him. "Perhaps when we're back home," she whispered against his lips.

Hades rested his forehead against hers. "I suppose that it is true what they say. Men will never understand women."

Persephone grinned at him, taking a deep breath before she asked the question that had been burning in her mind since she admitted to herself that she loved him.

"When we come home," she began hesitantly. "Do you think we could share a room? Or... I mean, I rather like having my own. Some place that is just mine. But you're my husband. I'd like to sleep beside you at night."

For a long time Hades said nothing, and then he was kissing her once again, every inch of skin that he could reach.

"Oh, yes," he whispered against her skin. "Every night if you so wish."

"I wish," Persephone said, and she rather thought that if he continued to make her feel as he did, it wouldn't be long before half of the lie she'd told her mother would become true.

"I love you," she said again, blushing slightly.

"And I love you, my darling wife. And I shall never stop."

"You better not," she threatened, but it was hard to sound intimidating when her cheeks hurt from smiling so broadly. She had more independence than she'd ever experienced before, she had experienced friendship and love, and she found that she was happy.

And it was all because of Demeter having tried her hardest to make it otherwise.

* * *

 **A/N: Done. Maybe at one point I'll make a sequel involving Minthe, but that would be quite a while into the future. Until then I hope you have enjoyed this story :)**


End file.
